Elian
by Rising Black Phoenix
Summary: A new American transfer student's journey to Hogwarts. Will she find a relationship in the most unexpected place with the most unexpected person? Read to find out. Please R&R.
1. Journey To Hogwarts And Dragon's Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else. All belongs to J.K. Rowling. Well, I do own the people you don't know and this plot... so hey, I do own something. Go figure.**

It was eleven-fifteen when Elian Marshall's parents, Syrus and Alexis Marshall walked her through the entrance to platform nine and three quarters. Elian was an exchange student from the Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America, where she _had_ been starting her sixth year of training.

Alexis hugged her only daughter tightly as the train whistle blew loudly. "Now, remember, just because Hogwarts has made you a seventh year, does not mean you can do as you please, Elian." Alexis said as Elian nodded in agreement.

"I know, mom. I'm gonna have a hard enough time just being the new stupid American transfer student." Elian replied, smiling slightly at the look on her parent's faces.

"Eli, you are far from stupid. Do you think they would have skipped you ahead if you were?" Syrus scolded his daughter, Elian then slowly shook her head. "Good, now write us everyday to tell us how your classes are going and how you're holding up." her father continued.

Elian looked up at the huge clock that hung on the wall behind her parents, which read '11:29'. "Damn, I have to go!" She exclaimed as she hugged her mother and father tightly then ran towards the Hogwarts Express. "You guys will probably have at least three letters waiting for you when you get home! Love you!" And with that said, Elian closed the heavy sliding door behind her.

Syrus and Alexis smiled slightly at each other. "She'll do just fine." they said in unison, then walked back towards the barrier as their daughter and the train disappeared from their sight. They calmly walked through the barrier to begin their trip back home.

Aboard the train, Elian was searching for a compartment to ride in. She finally found one that was basically empty, except for the fact there were already four people occupying it. "Um, excuse me?" The four teens looked up at Elian in surprise. The teens occupying this compartment were, two boys and two girls. One boy had short messy pitch black hair and a pair of startling emerald green eyes, which were somewhat hidden behind a perfectly round pair of glasses, the other had shockingly bright red hair and his face was covered in freckles. As for the girls, the youngest also had shockingly bright red hair and her face was lightly spotted with freckles and the elder girl had long light brown hair and dark chocolate eyes.

"Can we help you?" asked the green eyed boy. Elian nodded slowly as she felt them looking her over. At age sixteen, Elian was nothing special, or at least that's what she thought of herself. In reality, she was very beautiful, she stood exactly five foot six with dark raven hair that came down to her knees and the most beautiful, crystal-clear ice blue eyes, which were perfectly enhanced by her raven eyelashes.

"I was wondering if I could maybe sit with you? Considering that I don't really know anybody…" Elian replied, looking down at the floor, her face a very light shade of pink.

"Sure. You guys don't mind, right?" Spoke the same boy. "Where the hell are my manners? My name's Harry Potter, by the way." Elian gasped slightly, she was in Harry Potter's presence, she was standing only a few feet away from The-Boy-Who-Lived. Elian then cautiously sat down beside the red headed girl.

"So, you're not from around here, are you?" the girl asked turning slightly towards Elian, who shook her head. "Where you from?" Elian sighed deeply, her face still light pink.

"America. I'm a transfer student from the Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry and as if that wasn't enough, Hogwarts has skipped me ahead to seventh year." Elian replied softly. Harry and the red haired boy started coughing uncontrollably while both of the girls squealed happily (and loudly).

"Ow, you two are really loud." Elian complained.

"She's right. So, what's your name and how old are you?" Asked the red haired boy. "My name's Ron Weasley and that's my sister Ginny." Ron said as he pointed at Ginny. Now the only ones left to be introduced were Elian and the other girl.

"Ronald, there is no need to be rude!" the girl scolded hitting Ron on the arm. "By the way, I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled at Elian, who warmly returned the smile.

"And, I'm Elian Marshall and I am sixteen years of age." Elian responded, shyly looking up. "Hope you don't mind me asking, but what's Hogwarts like?" The four other teens smiled.

"It's hard to explain, so you're just gonna have to see for yourself." Ginny replied, still smiling slightly. "So, Elian, why did you transfer to Hogwarts?" Elian shrugged a little, then a slight smile crossed her lips.

"My parents, I guess. I mean, they want me to get the best education possible and Hogwarts seemed like the best place for _me_, you know?" Elian then sighed heavily as the compartment door slowly opened. The five teens looked at the compartment door, then Ron and Harry's faces instantly contorted in anger.

In the doorway stood a seventeen year old boy, his hair was platinum blonde in color and his eyes were a shockingly beautiful cold, steel gray that Elian had never seen before. The boy slowly looked over at Elian. "Well, well, has the Potter Gang got a new member?" he asked, his lips forming a slightly evil smirk, Elian looked back down at the floor, blushing deeply.

'I've never seen eyes like that before…' She thought, feeling Ginny move closer to her. Elian was then roughly pulled from her thoughts by the sound of yelling, she looked up to see Harry and Ron on their feet, advancing on the steel eyed boy.

"Get out, Malfoy!" Ron yelled angrily, his ears turning a very bright red. Malfoy held his hands up in a gesture of peace. Hermione then gently laid a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"What is it, Draco?" Hermione asked as she shoved Ron back down into his seat. Draco Malfoy shrugged nonchalantly, a smirk still present on his lips.

"Nothing really, I just couldn't help overhearing your conversation and thought I would pop in to annoy you." Draco replied, his smirk slightly disappearing as Elian glared up at him. "What are you looking at, bitch?" he asked her viciously.

Elian quickly stood to her feet and smacked Draco roughly across the face, leaving a bright red hand print behind. "Nothing really, just an ignorant, arrogant, good for nothing bastard!" She yelled in Draco's face, which caused him to back away slightly in surprise.

'No one's ever stood up to me before…' Draco thought, his eyes widened in shock. He then quickly and unexpectedly covered Elian's lips with his own. Harry and Ron started yelling angrily, Ginny and Hermione started squealing somewhat excitedly.

"What the hell, Malfoy!" Harry yelled pulling Draco away from Elian. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing!" Draco once again shrugged nonchalantly, looking straight into Elian's ice blue eyes.

"Nothing to be worried about, Potter. Getting a little jealous, are we?" Draco replied, his smirk returning slightly. Harry blushed deeply as he advanced on Draco. Elian slowly sat down next to Ginny again, her hands covering her face. "Anyway, see you around, Marshall." And with that Draco turned and walked out of the compartment, closing the door behind him.

"What the bloody hell was that all about!" Ron asked seriously confused. Harry shook his head and walked over to Elian. "Why do you reckon Malfoy kissed her?" asked Ron, directing the question to Hermione, who shrugged.

"Hey, Elian? Are you alright?" Harry asked, kneeling on the floor in front of her. "Elian?" Harry gently removed Elian's hands from her face. "Hey, tell me what's wrong…" Elian smiled slightly and shook her head.

"It's nothing, Harry. Don't worry about it, okay?" she replied, tears were slowly forming in her eyes and silently gliding down her cheeks. Ginny quickly wrapped her arms around Elian's shoulders.

"Did he put his tongue in?" Hermione asked, slightly curious. Elian blushed a deep red. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then." Hermione then blushed lightly herself. "So, Ginny, what was it you wanted to tell us?" Ron looked over at his younger sister.

"Oh, nothing really important, just that I was skipped ahead to seventh year like Elian…" Ginny replied. Elian looked up at Ginny, a wide smile on her face. "Like I said, it's really not that important." Elian and Hermione shake their heads.

"Oh, Gin, this is great! I have someone my age in seventh year with me!" Elian said excitedly. "I mean, no offense guys…" The three older teens shook their heads.

"None taken… I don't think…" Ron replied, glancing out the window. "So, what House do you want to be in, Elian?" Ron asked as he stood to his feet and walked over to her and Ginny, then sat beside them.

"Um… What do you mean?" Elian asked. A look of extreme shock crosses Hermione's face. "Hey, Hermione, you okay over there?" Hermione shook her head vigorously. "Care to elaborate?" Hermione then sighed very heavily and nodded.

"How much _do_ you know about Hogwarts?" she asked Elian, who again blushed lightly. "Well?" Elian then cleared her throat and shifted her weight nervously.

"Not very much, really. My dad went to Hogwarts when he was young, but he never really talked to me or my mom about it." she replied, glancing out the window nervously. "I think he was scared to talk about his life at Hogwarts for some reason…" The compartment was all silent, except for the occasional blowing of the train's whistle.


	2. The Warning, Nickname, The Slytherin Kat

For the next few hours the five teens sat in complete silence. One of them occasionally clearing their throat or sighing heavily. At about five o clock, the trolley lady, as Elian called her, opened the compartment door. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked, her usual question. Harry nodded and stood up, then bought enough food for all five of them.

"Here." Harry said as he gently place, Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans in her lap. "You need to eat." He said, smiling down at her when she looked up at him in surprise.

"Thanks, Harry… But, you really didn't have to get anything for me…" Elian replied shyly, smiling back up at him. Harry shrugged and shook his head.

"It's no big deal…I always buy food of the trolley for my friends, you know." he replied, causing Elian to blush lightly once again. "And as your friend, I feel I have to warn you…stay away from Draco Malfoy. He's bad news, and not because he's a Slytherin." Elian raised her eyebrows.

"Slytherin? What's that?" Hermione cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak. "Why do I feel as if I've just opened a flood gate?" Elian's question was quickly answered when Hermione started talking rapidly.

"Slytherin is one of Hogwarts four Houses, the others are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They are named after the school's founders, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin." Hermione then paused slightly for breath and quickly began again. "All throughout wizarding history, about ninety-nine percent of dark wizards and the like have all originated from Slytherin House and from families who have a very long list of ancestors that were in Slytherin as well. Malfoy's family is a prefect example of that." Elian nodded, trying to follow what Hermione was saying.

"How so?" Elian asked. Hermione looked nervously over at Harry. "Is anybody going to answer my question?" Ron nodded as he stood up and walked over to the window.

"Well, you've heard of Voldemort, right?" Harry asked Elian, who nodded. "And his followers, the Death Eaters?" Once again, Elian nodded. "Well, Malfoy comes from a long line of Death Eaters, his father is one and I can't be certain, but I think Draco's one, too." Elian's eyes widened slightly and her response was drowned out by the loud screeching of the train's brakes as it came to a sharp halt. Elian fell to the floor and landed on her face.

"Ow… that hurt…" she mumbled as she stood to her feet and lightly brushed off her clothes. She could hear Ron trying to conceal his laughter and failing miserably. "Gee, Ron, having trouble deciding if you're coughing or laughing? Either way, you sound terrible." Ginny started giggling softly as did Hermione, while Ron gave Elian a sour look. "Oh, did I hurt your wittle feelings, Ronnikins?" Elian teased.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled angrily, his face turning red and spit flying from his mouth. "Don't ever call me that again!" Elian nodded, still slightly shocked by Ron's sudden outburst of anger and ran out of the compartment.

"God, Ron, you didn't have to yell at her!" Ginny scolded her brother then ran out after Elian. "You can be such a jackass!" she called behind her. Ron hung his head slightly, his face now red with embarrassment.

"We'd better help Ginny find Elian, she could get lost." Hermione said, Harry nodded in agreement. "You coming, Ron?" Ron shook his head and sat back down. "Kay, see you at the feast." With that Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the compartment in search of Elian.

Outside the train, Elian was running quickly through the thick crowd of students, occasionally falling down. 'Ron seemed really mad at me…I was just messing with him…' she thought, unaware of where she was going and what was in front of her. Elian fell to the ground, landing on her ass, she looked up to see a teen girl, about seventeen, Elian thought. She stared down at Elian coldly.

"Watch where the hell you're going, you stupid git!" she yelled, smoothing her school robes. "You're so lucky that you didn't knock me to the ground, I'd be filthy, like you." Elian climbed to her feet.


	3. Apologies And Carriages

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Oh, my name's Elian Marshall by the way." she apologized, extending her hand. The older girl looked at Elian's had in disgust.

"Kat Covington. It's _not_ nice to meet you." Kat replied, sneering at Elian, then turning her back. "You'd better hope we don't cross paths again, little girl." And with that Kat disappeared into the throng of students.

Elian stood there dumbfounded. In the back of her mind she could hear someone calling her name. "Elian! Hey, Elian!" Elian turned to see Ginny running towards her. Her lips formed a slight smile. Ginny finally reached Elian, breathing heavily and light perspiration glittering on her forehead. "Elian, are you okay? You ran off so quickly…" She asked as she bent over, placing her hand on Elian's shoulders for support.

"Yeah, Gin. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. Say, do you know a girl by the name of Kat Covington?" Elian replied. Ginny shook her head, still breathing heavily. "You need to exercise more, Ginny." Elian teased lightly, causing Ginny to laugh.

"Yeah, I do. Anyway, sorry about my stupid prat brother… I think it's his time of the month." Elian started giggling softly. "So, you wanna grab a carriage together?" Ginny asked, Elian smiled and nodded in agreement.

Harry spotted Ginny and Elian climbing into on of the carriages. "Hey, Hermione! I found 'em!" He called over to Hermione, who was searching the boats and the shore line. Hermione then ran back over to Harry. "They just got in one of the carriages…Where's Ron?" Hermione shrugged.

"Dunno… Probably already headed towards the castle." she replied, looking up at the shadow of Hogwarts. "Damn, I should already be there! Some Head Girl I am, huh?" And with that, Hermione left Harry standing by himself, amongst the thousands of other students.

'Well, maybe if I'm lucky I can catch a ride with Gin and Elian...' he thought as he ran towards the carriage he saw them get into. Once there he opened the door, happy to see Ginny and Elian. "Hey, guys. You don't mid if I ride with you, do you?" Harry asked, looking between the two girls, who shook their heads.


	4. Confessions And First Impressions

Up at the castle, Ginny, Elian, Harry and all of the other witches and wizards, climbed out of their carriages. Elian was shocked by the beauty of the old school, her eyes widened when Ginny lead her to the entrance.

"Ginny, why didn't you guys tell me Hogwarts was this beautiful?" she asked her friend, who just smiled at her. "This place is so gorgeous!" Elian continued to ramble under her breath about Hogwarts' beauty.

"Stop talking under your breath, Elian. People are staring at you like you're insane or something." Harry whispered back to her. Elian just gave Harry the peace sign. "Well, please stop…It's kinda starting to creep me out…" he said, earning him a slap on the back of the head from Ginny. "Ow…" he whined softly.

"Let her talk under her breath if she wants to! God, Harry, you're kinda starting to act like Ron…" Ginny said, narrowing her eyes at Harry. "You think Hogwarts is beautiful now…wait until you see the Great Hall." Elian nodded, still taking in _all _of her surroundings.

About fifteen feet in front of the three of them, Elian saw a streak of platinum blonde. 'Malfoy…' she thought as she tried to get a better view of him. "Hey, Gin…" Elian started. Ginny looked over at her in curiosity.

"What's up, Elian?" she asked. Elian shrugged and shook her head, then told Ginny to forget she had said anything. "No, what's up? You can tell me." Ginny pressed Elian, who finally nodded and gave in.

"Well, I could stop thinking about what Hermione said about Malfoy and…" Ginny nodded for her to continue. "I was wondering… is there any way you guys _might_ be wrong about him?" Elian asked, causing Ginny to laugh and shake her head vigorously.

"No, sorry. But, no way in the seven hells are we wrong about Malfoy. He and his family have always been a thorn in my family's side. Why, do you have a little crush on him or something?" Ginny gasped when Elian blushed and nodded slowly. "WHAT! Just because he kissed you? Elian, you can do so much better than Draco Malfoy!" Everyone in the entrance hall turned to stare at Elian and Ginny. Both of them blushed deep red.


	5. The Sorting

"Sorry about them! Just gossiping about girl stuff and that kinda crap!" Harry yelled, glaring back at Ginny and Elian. "Now, will you two promise not to talk about… whatever the hell it is you're talking about until after we all eat?" he asked, Ginny and Elian nodded, both still blushing furiously.

"Yes, Harry." Elian and Ginny replied in unison. Harry nodded and turned from them. But that promise didn't last long. Harry could hear them whispering quietly, with the occasional gasp or snort of anger. Finally they were allowed to enter the Great Hall to begin the sorting and the feast.

"Now, will the first years please come forward!" called a tall witch wearing an old, green witches' hat. Ginny shoved Elian towards the little eleven year olds that were also starting at Hogwarts. The witch looked at Elian in surprise. "Miss, aren't you a little old for this to be your first year at Hogwarts?" she asked. Elian slowly shook her head.

"No, ma'am. This will be my first _and _last year at Hogwarts. I'm Elian Marshall…" Elian replied, glancing around the Great Hall nervously. "I'm a transfer student from the Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America." The witch nodded.

"Of course. Now, since you are the eldest of the _first_ years, you will be sorted first, is that alright with you?" Elian nodded in response. "Now, please step up here and sit on that stool so I may place the Sorting Hat on your head." Elian walked up to the aforementioned stool nervously. "Don't worry, dear. It doesn't hurt." Elian nodded again, her voice was stuck in her throat.

The witch then placed the Sorting Hat on Elian's head, as soon as she did the hat, almost instantaneously yelled "Gryffindor!" Elian let out a deep sigh of relief, but at the same time felt a little disappointed.

Loud cheering erupted from the Gryffindor table as Elian walked towards it. She saw Ginny's smiling face and instantly went to sit by her. "So, how do you feel, Elian?" she asked, a wide smile still on her face. Elian shrugged nonchalantly.

"Relieved, I guess. Wasn't as scary as I thought it was going to be…" Elian replied, looking around for her other friends. "Hey, where's Harry, Ron and Hermione?" she asked, Ginny shrugged and shook her head. "Well, I'm sure that they'll turn up sometime or another." Elian said as she began piling food onto her empty plate.


	6. McGonagall's Speech

By the end of the feast, all of the students were nursing overly stuffed stomachs and most of the boys were making obnoxious noises, Harry and Ron included in that. "Oh, come on, Harry! Don't be such a girl!" Ron yelled at his best friend. "Let out one burp and I'll leave you alone!" Harry just shook his head, the other Gryffindor boys groaned in disappointment.

"Glad to see the boys are having fun…" Elian said with slight disgust in her voice. Ginny nodded looking as if she was about to vomit. "Hey, Gin, you okay?" she asked her, a look of concern clear on her face.

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry about me…" Ginny replied, gently placing her hand over Elian's. "Say, why don't we talk about your supposed crush on Malfoy some more?" Elian shook her head. "Why not?" Ginny asked curiously.

"We can talk about him later…" Elian said motioning towards the front of the hall. "I think Professor McGonagall is going to make a speech." Both Ginny and Elian turned their attention towards their professor and listened attentively.

"We have had a very recent tragedy here at Hogwarts. Our beloved headmaster Professor Dumbledore was killed by a Death Eater, whom had been a member of this faculty, former professor Severus Snape. Now, as much as this has weighed on all of our minds and our hearts, we must continue our lives the way Professor Dumbledore would want us to do." Professor McGonagall started, all of the students could tell she was crying. "This year is the seventh and final year for some of our students, we are always sad to see them go but know that they are armed and fully prepared for their life ahead of them. And this year, we also have an American transfer student here to finish her training with us. Please treat her with the same respect you treat all of your other classmates with. Now, I shall bid you all goodnight and be ready for an early morning tomorrow." Professor McGonagall sat down as all of the students stood to their feet to make their way back to their dormitories and their beds.

As they made their way out of the Great Hall, Ginny grabbed Elian's hand and pulled her ahead of the crowd. "C'mon, we want to get there before everyone else." Ginny said, Elian then nodded in agreement. "plus, it'll give us time to talk, you know." Elian groaned slightly as Ginny said that. "You had to know that was coming, Elian…" The two of the raced up the stairs that lead to the Gryffindor dorms.


	7. Elian's Secret And Ronald's Apology

With all the other Gryffindors behind them, Elian and Ginny had to walk quickly for fear of being knock down and walked on. "No!" Elian said, her face turning bright pink from embarrassment. "Ginny, I can't believe you said that!" Ginny started giggling uncontrollably, soon joined by Elian.

"Well, you can't exactly blame me for asking, now can you?" Ginny asked, her face flushed as well. "Now, answer the question… how far have you ever gone with a guy?" Elian eyes started to water, and her bottom lip started to quiver slightly.

"Look, Gin, _if_ I tell you this…you have to swear you'll never, ever, tell anybody else." Elian whispered, holding out her pinkie to Ginny. "Pinkie promise?" Ginny then hooked her little finger around Elian's. "Okay…" Elian sighs heavily. "When I was just about to turn fifteen, a really good friend of mine's brother invited me to his room to hang out… let's just say that isn't all he wanted to do." Ginny gasped slightly.

"You mean he raped you?" Ginny asked shocked. Elian nodded sadly, tears now streaming silently down her cheeks. "Elian, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that…" Ginny quickly wrapped her arms tightly around Elian, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Gin, can't breathe…losing oxygen…" Elian spoke in a strained voice. Ginny quickly released her, there were tears in her eyes as well. "Gin, why are you crying? It didn't happen to you…" Ginny nodded and grabbed her friend's hand tightly.

"Sorry…okay, let's get to the Common room before Hermione has a fit trying to find us, that and she'll give us a week's detention." Ginny replied, now dragging Elian towards the Gryffindor Common room. When the reached the Fat Lady' portrait, she asked her usual question.

"Password?" Ginny and Elian stared up at her blankly. "No password, no entry." Elian and Ginny groaned slightly. Where was Hermione when you needed her?

"The password is, Leonus." said a familier male voice. Ginny and Elian turned around to see Ron standing behind them. "Ginny, you go ahead. I need to talk to Elian for minute." he said as she shoved his sister through the portrait hole. "Look, Elian… I'm really sorry about yelling at you earlier…" Elian nodded and quickly threw her arms around Ron's neck.


	8. Fan Boys And Diaries

"Thanks, Ron." Elian said, her voice slightly muffled. Elian then pulled away from Ron and smiled shyly up at him. "Um, let's go into the Common room." Ron nodded in agreement.

As soon as he and Elian walked through the portrait hole, Elian was surrounded by guys asking her thousands of questions at once. Ron helped Elian pushed her way through them and sat her down in one of the chairs that were place by the fireplace.

"Um, I don't know…" or "I've never done that…" and "Where the hell did you hear that?" were Elian's frequent replies to all of the questions that were still being thrown at her. Thankfully, Harry finally came to her rescue. As Harry dragged her away from the disappointed, hormonal teenage boys, Elian whispered words of thanks. "Thank you so much. I don't know how much longer I could have taken their never ending questions." Harry just smiled kindly down at her.

"It's no problem…" he said as he lead her towards the girl's dormitories. "Now, you should get some sleep, I'm sure this has been a tiring day for you." Elian nodded in agreement, smiling slightly.

"G'night, Harry. Tell Ron I'll see him tomorrow." Elian said as she slowly ascended the stair to her bed. 'God, why do boys have to be so…boy-ish!' she thought as she opened the door of the seventh year girl's dorms.

Hermione and Ginny looked up at her from Hermione's bed. "Hey! I wondered when you were gonna come up!" Ginny greeted her, then threw her a small book. "It's a diary." Ginny said upon seeing the confused look on Elian's face.

"Um, Gin, why the hell do I need a diary?" Elian asked, causing both Hermione and Ginny to start giggling uncontrollably. "Come on, you two have to breathe sometime, you know…" Elian threw the diary back at Ginny.

"But, you need that to write down all your special feelings about Malfoy." Ginny teased. Elian glared at her furiously. "Or not. Jeez, just playing with you, Eli." She said in response to Elian's glare. Elian sighed heavily.

"Sorry, just a little touchy about that particular subject, I guess." Hermione nodded in agreement. "You really don't have to agree that easily, Hermi." Ginny started giggling again as she leapt off of Hermione's bed and ran over to Elian, then pulled her back to the bed. "What are you two up planning, huh?" Ginny and Hermione only shook their head and smiled innocently.


	9. Elian's Past, Parvati's Claim

"Nothing, Eli. Now, let's talk more about you." Hermione finally said, once Elian had sat down on the bed. "Tell us about you and about your life before Hogwarts. Please?" Ginny nodded in agreement, still smiling and giggling slightly.

Elian sighs. "Alright, if you really want to know…how's this, my full name is Elian Virginia Marshall, my birthday is August ninth. My parents are Syrus Alexander Marshall and Alexis Elizabeth Marshall, maiden name Vaughn. I have two adorable puppies, a cat and of course my owl, Tare." Elian paused, staring out the window. "My hometown is Roswell, New Mexico, and I went to, as you know the Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that's in Hawaii of all places. I had a boyfriend for two years, that was at least until he found out I would be transferring here to Hogwarts to finish my training. His name was Adam Anderson. I'm an only child, and look more like my father than I do my mother, though I have her eyes. I am also a pureblood witch. I really have no pride for that fact, because I know for a fact that Muggle-born and half-blood witches and wizards are just as or even more powerful as us purebloods." Hermione blushed when Elian said this.

Elian sighed heavily and fell back on the bed. "That's all you're going to tell us Elian?" Ginny asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

Elian shook her head, "I never said that, Gin. Like I said I am a pureblood, and also like I said on the train, my father also came to Hogwarts but my mother attended Beauxbatons. They met a one of the Quidditch World Cups, which I love to play by the way, I'm a great Chaser." The door opened and two girls walked in. They were Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"Oh, are we interrupting anything?" Lavender asked, eyeing Elian curiously. "If so, we can always come back up later…" Hermione shook her head and motioned them over to her bed.

"No, it's quite alright. I would like to introduce you to Elian Marshall, she's the new American transfer student Professor McGonagall was talking about." Elian inclined her head slightly. "Elian, this is Lavender Brown and that over there is Parvati Patil." Lavender extended her hand to Elian.

"Nice to meet you, Elian." Lavender said as Elian lightly shook her hand. "Parvati, aren't you going to say something? I mean, it would only be polite." Parvati shook her head vigorously.

"No, there's something not right about her. I don't like it." was all that Parvati said before Lavender ushered her out of the dorm, apologizing profusely to Elian for what Parvati had said. Elian just shrugged it off.


	10. Parvati's Apology And Lavender's Offer

When Lavender closed the door behind her and Parvati, Ginny looked over at Elian. "Eli, I'm really sorry. She really had not right to say that about you. I mean, my God! She's only just met you!" Elian smiled slightly and gently squeezed Ginny's shoulder.

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's not like you _knew_ she was going to say that, right?" Elian said, both Ginny and Hermione nodded in agreement. "So, um…where was I?" she asked, looking as if she was thinking really hard to remember.

"You were telling us you were a great Chaser…" Hermione provided. A look of enlightenment crossed Elian's face, causing all three of them to start laughing.

"Right. Great Chaser, fair Beater and totally suck at Seeker. But, yeah, not everyone can be good at everything. Now, I'm going to tell you something Hermione, that I've already told Ginny. It is of the utmost importance that neither one of you can every repeat it…you have to swear." Elian once again held out her pinkie as she did with Ginny, both Hermione and Ginny linked their little fingers around Elian's. "Okay. When I was about to turn fifteen…" After Elian explained to Hermione that she had been raped, she broke down in tremendous tears, as did both of the other girls as they wrapped their arms around Elian. As they all stopped crying and were drying their terribly tear-stained eyes, there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in." Hermione called, her voice was still thick with tears. The door slowly opened to reveal once again Lavender and Parvati. "Come to insult Elian some more, Parvati?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes at Parvati, who shook her head.

"Actually…I came to apologize. I was wrong to say that, especially having just met you, Elian. Please accept my deepest apologies." Parvati replied walking over to Elian and extending her hand, which Elian shook warmly.

"Apology accepted, Miss Patil." Elian said, smiling up at Parvati. Lavender walked over to Hermione's bed quickly. "Yes, Lavender?" Elian asked looking at her. Lavender then mumbled something incoherent under her breath. "I am sorry, but I didn't quite catch that."

"I was wondering what classes you have…" Lavender said, blushing slightly. Elian looked surprised, as did Ginny, Hermione and Parvati. "Because maybe if you wanted I could help you catch up with the lessons and also help you study…" Elian leapt of he bed and threw her arms around Lavender's neck in response.


	11. Light's Out And Midnight Conversations

"That would be so great! Thanks, Lavender!" Elian exclaimed. Then released a slightly shocked Lavender. "Heh, sorry, I do that when I get excited…" Elian apologized, slowly sitting back down an Hermione's bed. "Anyway, I have Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Ruins and Arithmacy." All four of the other girls raised their eyebrows.

"Wow, you're taking a lot different classes aren't you?" Ginny asked. "More than Hermione…" Elian blushed and laughed a little. "I'm serious… Hermione's like the biggest bookworm and is taking so many classes I don't think I could count them. You just might be able to give her a run for her money…" Elian shook her head at this.

"No, I don't think so… Hermione's a lot smarter than I am…but it's like I said earlier about Muggle-borns…More powerful and a hell of a lot smarter than most purebloods." Hermione blushed lightly again.

"How did you know I was a Muggle-born?" she asked Elian, who had a knowing glint in her eyes, then shrugged. "Come on tell me. Did you read it somewhere or what?" Hermione pressed for information.

"No, I could just tell. There's just something about you…your energy…" Elian said, once again staring out the window. "I don't really know how I knew…I've been able to tell things about people like if their muggle-born, half or pure blood. And like if their really good, or really evil." Ginny looked up when Elian said that.

"So, is that why you asked me if we might be wrong about Malfoy?" Ginny asked, Elian nodded. "You don't think he's really a Death Eater? Well, no offense, but I think your sense about people is way off when it comes to him." Ginny said glancing at Hermione, who nodded in agreement.

"Why are we talking about Draco Malfoy?" Parvati asked slightly confused. Hermione shrugged and made a gesture towards Elian. "Oh… so, why don't we al get ready to hit the sack? We have to get up really early in the morning." Ginny and Elian climb off of Hermione's bed and walk over to their own.

"Well, see you guys in the morning." Elian called to the fours girls as she climbed into her own bed and closed the curtains around it. As soon as her head hit the pillow Elian was fast asleep and didn't hear the conversation that Ginny, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati were having.


	12. Overhearing And Gryffindor Surprise

Sometime during the night, Elian awoke with a start, her ears were ringing. She had been dreaming that Hermione, Ginny, Parvati and Lavender had started talking about her after she had fallen asleep…but there was no way they would do that. Right?

Hermione held her finger to her lips when she heard the sound of Elian's sheets rustling. "Quiet. I think she might be waking up." she whispered to the three other girls sitting on her bed. "We can't risk her hearing us." Ginny nodded.

"And we can't let her know what we're planning, either. I want this to be a complete and total surprise." Ginny whispered, peeking out from behind the curtain of Hermione's bed. "Now, do we all understand the plan?" Elian laid staring up at the canopy of her bed.

'What are they planning that has to be a surprise? And why can't they tell me?' Elian thought sadly to herself, tears forming in her eyes. She blinked them away furiously and turned onto her side. 'Well, whatever their planning, I hope it doesn't involve me or Draco…' her eyes became heavy again and slowly closed, Elian then drifted into a very peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Ginny tore open the hangings around Elian's bed, sunlight flooded over her body, startling her awake. "Gin…what the hell? Are you trying to blind me?" Elian asked pulling her blanket over her head.

"You're not a morning person, are you?" Ginny asked, laughter contained in her voice. "Well, too bad! You have to get up or you'll be late for breakfast!" Elian shot up at the mention of breakfast. "Wow. Um, I'll wait for you in the Common room." Ginny walked over to the open door and walked out heading to the Common room.

'Well, maybe they decided not to got through with whatever their plan is…" Elian hoped as she pulled on her school robes and quickly walked out of the dormitory, closing the door behind her. When she walked into the Common room, Elian was hit by a wave of cheers and scarlet and gold banners hanging everywhere. "WELCOME TO GRYFFINDOR!" or "WELCOME TO HOGWARTS!" filled her ears as tears filled her eyes. At the front of the crowd of Gryffindor students stood Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Lavender and Parvati. Ginny ran over to Elian and pulled her towards the crowd. "So, did we surprise you!" she asked over the noise. Elian nodded vigorously. "Good! But this is only half of the surprise! Just you wait!" Ginny yelled excitedly. Elian was then hugged by all of her friends and was then lead out of the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall.

Once they all arrived in the Great Hall, Elian was astounded to see welcome banners hanging from the ceiling as well. "You guys did all this for me?" Elian asked surprised. Her friends nodded. "Thanks, you guys are the best friends a transfer student like me could ever ask for." She said as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Again, the surprise isn't even half over. Prepare yourself for the rest of the day." Hermione said, smiling widely. "Especially tonight's surprise…" Ginny hit Hermione lightly on the shoulder.

"Ix-nay! You weren't supposed to mention that, Hermione!" Ginny said, casting a slightly nervous glance over at the Slytherin table. "Anyway, I'm not sure that's even been agreed to yet…plus we'll have to find her something to wear." Elian looked at the two of them confusedly.

"What exactly are you two planning for her?" Harry asked, sounding slightly suspicious. Ginny and Hermione shrug nonchalantly. "What aren't you two telling me and Ron?" he asked, the suspicion in his voice growing more evident.

"Nothing to important, Harry. And even if it was important, it would be completely none of yours or Ron's business." Hermione replied, also glancing over at the Slytherin table nervously. "Anyway, we'll catch up with you later, Elian. We have to go talk to the Headmistress about something. Bye!" With that Hermione and Ginny disappeared from the Great Hall, followed closely by Lavender and Parvati.

"Okay, that was just creepy." Ron commented, looking at Elian, who looked as confused as he and Harry felt. Suddenly as though by _magic_, Draco Malfoy appeared beside Harry and Ron. "What the hell are you doing over here, Malfoy?" Ron asked him angrily.

"Nothing, just taking a stroll about the Great Hall. Stretching my legs." Draco replied, glancing over at Elian, who had started giggling softly and now started to blush. "Well, see you around. Bye, Marshall." Draco turned and started walking back over to the Slytherin table.

"Okay, what was that about?" Elian asked, starting after Draco. Harry and Ron shrug simultaneously. "Well, this food isn't going to eat it's self, now is it?" Ron then nodded in agreement and sat down next to Elian, both of them started heaping food onto the plates, while Harry stood, his eyes still following Malfoy.


	13. Announcement For A Ball

"Hey, Harry, what are you looking at?" Ron asked, his mouth full of scrambled eggs. "Come on, what's up? You got this really serious look on your face, mate…" Harry sat down beside Ron, still immersed in his thoughts.

'Their whole plan is rather suspicious…what exactly are they hiding?' he thought starting to place small amounts of food on his plate. Elian glanced over at Harry, a slight glint of concern in her eyes.

"Really, Harry, what's bothering you? You seem kinda upset about something…" she said, slightly returning her attention back to her plate. As she lifted her fork to her mouth, Harry opened his to speak.

"It's Ginny and Hermione's whole secretive plan. It has me worried." he admitted. Elian giggled softly as Ron started laughing. "What's so funny about that?" he asked.

"That's it? Jeez, Harry, paranoid much?" Ron asked, laughter still in his voice. "Anyways, if they're talking to McGonagall about it, it can't be that horrible." Elian nodded in agreement.

Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati walked back into the Great Hall, talking and giggling softly. As they came closer Harry could heard them mention a ball and finding Elian decent gown.

"Hey, has the Headmistress come in yet?" Hermione asked looking up at the head table. Harry shook his head. "Oh, well, she must still be considering our suggestion…" As Hermione said this, Professor McGonagall walked into the great Hall and took her seat.

McGonagall then stood to her feet and cleared her throat. "May I please have your attention?" the hall quieted considerably as all the students turned their attention towards the head table. "Thank you, I have been approached by Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Brown and Miss Patil, they have asked me for permission to hold a welcome ball in honor of Miss Elian Marshall. And I have sanctioned this event, also as a special treat, all of your classes have been canceled for today." Tremendous cheers filled the Hall and McGonagall quickly held her hands up for silence. "This is only a one time occasion, do not expect this to happen again for quite some time. Now after you have all finished consuming your breakfast, you may level-headedly exit the Great Hall. As such, a special trip to Hogsmeade has been arranged to." With that said, McGonagall dismissed them. They all ran excitedly ran out of the Great Hall and towards the respective Common rooms.


	14. Excitment And Hogsmeade

Once inside the Gryffindor Common room, Harry asked "You guys went to the headmistress to ask if you could have a ball for Elian?" The four giggling girls, who had surrounded Elian and were paying no attention to Harry or Ron. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Hermione looked up at him. "Why did you guys do something like that?" Hermione then shrugged and smiled slightly.

"Just wanted to do something nice for Elian, Harry. Do you find anything wrong with that?" she replied, Harry shook his head. "Good, now go away and take Ron with you!" Ron looked up at the mention of his name.

"Can't you guys go be girly somewhere else?" he complained. Ginny looked at her brother, a sour look on her face. "What? What'd I do?" he asked. A five girls shook their heads and walked towards their dormitory.

"We were just talking…we weren't being _girly_, Ron." Ginny called back to her brother from the girl's staircase. Ron and Harry then heard a door being slammed (very loudly). Harry looked over at Ron quizzically, then they both shrugged and headed for their own dormitory.

In the girl's dormitory, Elian sat at Ginny's vanity, while Lavender gave her a manicure. "Um, why _did_ you guys ask McGonagall if you could have a ball in my honor? What's the reasoning behind it?" Elian asked curiously, wincing slightly when Lavender began to push back her cuticles.

"Well, like Hermione said, we wanted to do something nice for you…right, girls?" Lavender said as she continued to push back Elian's cuticles. "Plus, Gin has her own reasons for doing it…" she added mysteriously.

"Yeah, I like balls…" Elian started giggling uncontrollably, soon joined by Hermione, Lavender and Parvati. A look of comprehension crossed Ginny's face. "I didn't mean those kinda balls!" Her face was now a very bright red.

"Sure, you didn't, Gin." Parvati said, still giggling slightly. "But, don't worry, we won't tell your brother…" At this all five of them started laughing loudly. When they all finally stopped laughing and talking about God only knows, it was a quarter past twelve. "Oh, we still have to go to Hogsmeade! We should get going, all we have to do will take us at least six hours!" Elian looked surprised.

"What are we doing that could possibly take six damn hours?" she asked, only to receive, innocent smiles from her friends. "Oh, I hate it when you guys do that!" she yelled, exasperated.

As they lead Elian back down to the Common room, it was shockingly empty, occupied only by Harry and Ron. "Hey, we were beginning to wonder when you girls would come down." Harry said, looking up at them as the came down the stairs. "So, are you ready to go to Hogsmeade?" They all nod in agreement. Harry and Ron stood to their feet and waked over to them.

"Well, let's go." Ron said, taking Hermione by the hand and leading her towards the portrait hole. Harry did the same with Ginny. Elian, Lavender and Parvati were left standing by themselves in complete confusion, which was mirrored on Hermione and Ginny's faces. Once they had all exited the Common room they made their way down to the Entrance Hall, which was over crowded with students.

"Whoa. I didn't expect it to be this packed." Ron said as he began to clear a path for them through the crowd to the door. "Okay." Ron slowly started to open the door, which opened smoothly.

"Wow." Elian whispered as she looked over the Hogwarts grounds. "It's gorgeous." Lavender dragged Elian by the hand out the door and across the grounds. "Ow, Lav, take it easy!" Lavender shook her head.

"We have to catch up! They walked off while you were starting at the grounds!" Lavender replied, once again shaking her head. Elian blushed and mumbled an apology. "Don't worry about it…we just have to hurry so we can find you the perfect dress!" Elian nodded.

'Perfect dress? Why does it have to be _perfect_?' she thought as she and Lavender entered Hogsmeade. 'Wow, this village is beautiful…' Elian thought as she looked at the old buildings that surrounded her. "Lav, where are we going? Everyone else went into the Three Broomsticks…" Lavender just smiled back at her.

"Don't worry, we need to get a head start on your dress, remember?" Elian nodded. Lavender continued to pulled Elian behind her, until she came to a small shop that sat off by it's self. "Well, here we are!" Lavender said happily. Elian started at the shop, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Right." Elian said as she and Lavender entered the shop. Elian was astounded by the numerous beautiful dress, but one in particular caught her eye. It was strapless, made from black silk, only coming down to the mannequin's thighs, she then walked over to it, leaving Lavender to talk with the shop's owner.


	15. Silk Dresses And Complements

Elian lightly brushed her hand against soft silk dress, her fingers caressing the hem. 'God, I'd probably look terrible in it, though…' she thought as she grudgingly turned away from the dress, she came face to face with Lavender.

"Beautiful isn't it? Want to try it on?" She asked Elian, who nodded unable to say anything because her heart jumped into her throat when she saw who was behind Lavender…Draco Malfoy. "Elian, what's wrong? Your eyes look kinda blank…" Elian shook her head as she looked away from Malfoy.

"Lav, I would love to try this dress on…but I would probably bust the seams. This dress was made for a stick girl and I'm not stick girl." Lavender smiled knowingly and called the shop owner over.

"Yes, Miss Brown?" he asked, glancing at Elian appraisingly. "How may I be of service?" Lavender proceeded to tell him that Elian wanted to try on the dress, he then quickly took it off the mannequin and handed in to Elian.

"Thank you, Mr. King." Lavender said as she ushered Elian into the dressing room. "Now, take your time…we're not really in a rush." Elian did as Lavender said and took her very sweet time. She slowly unzipped the back of the dress, as though afraid she would break it and then slowly slipped her legs into the dress. As she finally maneuvered it over her breasts, she pulled up the zipper and peeked out of the dressing room.

"Lav! I'm done!" she whispered loudly, looking around the shop to see if Malfoy was still around. Not seeing him she sighed heavily in relief. Lavender came running over to Elian.

"Okay. You ready?" she asked, eying Elian, who nodded. "Well, come on!" Lavender roughly pulled back the curtain Elian was hiding behind and gasped excitedly. "Elian! You look gorgeous!" Elian blushed lightly, then gasped softly as Malfoy appeared behind Lavender.

"She's right, Marshall. You look stunning…" He said, looking Elian over from head to toe, causing her to blush. "So, this ball is in _your_ honor? Congratulations…" Malfoy then turned and walked towards the door, with one looked back at Elian and walked out. Lavender stood there confused, she then looked over at Elian.

"What was that all about, Elian? Did Malfoy just _compliment_ you?" She asked, sounding confused. Elian nodded almostabsent-mindedly. "Elian? Hey!" Lavender waved her hand in front of Elian's eyes, causing her to jump started.


	16. Lavender's Gift And Sudden Appearences

"Huh? Did you say something, Lavender?" Elian asked, looking over at Lavender, who still had a slightly shocked and confused look on her face.

"Uh, yeah…I asked if _Malfoy_ just _complimented_ you…" Lavender said, staring out the shop window after Malfoy. Elian shrugged. "Well, I guess it really doesn't matter, now does it?" Lavender asked, shaking her head slightly. 'At least not until tonight…'she thought as she pulled Elian over to the shop owner.

"Are we ready, ladies?" Mr. King asked Lavender as he walked from behind the counter. Lavender and Elian nod. "Very well. Is this dress going to be all for you today, Miss Brown?" Lavender smiled and nodded again.

"Yes, that's it." she replied as Elian walked back into the dressing room to take off the dress. "How much?" she asked, as Mr. King pulled out a small black book and began flipping through it's pages.

"The total comes to one hundred and fifty galleons." He said, looking at Lavender over the top of the book. Elian gasped when she heard the amount. Both Mr. King and Lavender look over at her. "Is something wrong, my dear?" he asked Elian.

"Lavender, I don't have enough money to buy this…" Elian said, looking down at her feet. Lavender started laughing. "What's so funny about that, Lav?" Lavender shook her head, continuing to laugh.

"Nothing, except, you're not buying anything…I'm buying this for you." Lavender replied as she finally stopped laughing. "Anyway after this we have to meet up with Hermione, Ginny and Parvati, then we have one more stop to make…" Elian stared at Lavender, slightly confused.

"But, I can't let you buy this…it's too much, Lavender." Elian said shaking her head. "It's way too extravagant." Lavender smiled and took the dress from Elian.

"Wrap this up please, Mr. King." she said, gently handing the dress to Mr. King. "We'll be back for it in fifteen minutes, is that alright?" Mr. King nodded, then Lavender dragged Elian out of the shop.

"I thought we only had one stop, leaving the dress makes two, you know?" Elian commented as she looked over at Lavender, who nodded. "Then why did we leave it?" Lavender shrugged and her reply was drowned out by a sudden, very loud crack in front of them.


	17. An Unexpected Return

Lavender and Elian scream loudly, but are quickly silence. "_If_ I let you go, will you promise not to scream?" Elian and Lavender nod. "Good, now could you please tell me where I might find Harry Potter?" the mysterious man asked.

"The Three Broomsticks." Elian replied, causing the man to smile. "Now, will you please let us go?" she asked. The man shook his head and Lavender groaned in despair.

"No, not right now…you lovely ladies are going to accompany me." With that the man lead them away from the dress shop and towards the Three Broomsticks. Once they reach the front door the man released them. "Ladies first." he said, holding the door open for them, they quickly entered.

Harry looked over at the front door, he smiled seeing Elian and Lavender, but something was wrong…there was a hooded man standing behind them.

"Hey, guys look." Harry said, motioning towards the door. They all followed Harry's gaze, to see a very distressed Lavender and a extremely confused Elian.

"What's wrong with them?" Asked Ron, not seeing the hooded man. Ginny hit him with her empty Butterbeer bottle. "OW!" he yelled, rubbing the back of his head. "What'd you do that for?" Elian looked over at Ron, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Harry, I think you should go over there…make sure that their okay." Hermione said, looking really worried. Harry nodded in agreement as he stood to his feet and started walking towards Elian and Lavender.

"Lav, Harry's coming…we don't have to worry." Elian whispered to the completely distraught Lavender, who nodded not really understanding. Soon Harry was standing directly in front of them.

"Are you two okay?" he asked concerned, Elian nodded wrapping her arms around Lavender's shoulders.

"Harry! My you've grown!" said the mysterious man upon seeing Harry. Harry looked at Elian confused, she shrugged just as confused as he was. "Come now, don't tell me you don't recognize my voice!" He said shocked as he slowly pulled back his hood…

"Sirius!" Harry yelled, hardly believing his eyes. "But- But, I thought you were-" Harry's words were cut short because Sirius had pulled him into a very tight hug.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny rushed over to them when they heard Harry yell Sirius' name. "What's going on?" Ginny asked, looking from Elian to Harry. "Well?" Sirius released Harry and looked over at the three other teens, looks of shock, amazement and excitement on their faces. "Sirius?" they asked in union.

"Yep! The one and only!" he replied, smiling brightly. "Oh, and I think I may have given your friends a little scare." he added looking back at Elian and Lavender. Elian shook her head.

"That's okay…wow, I can't believe it…Sirius Black." she said, her voice filled with astonishment. "This is so cool! You're like my hero!" Sirius looked slightly confused.

"Uh, what is she talking about?" he asked Harry, who shrugged. "Okay, care to tell me why I'm your hero?" Elian smiled excitedly and opened her mouth to speak. "Oh, God, what have I done?" Harry and Ron started laughing uproariously.

"You spent twelve years and Azkaban for something you had nothing to do with… You were unaffected by the Dementors, which in it's self in a great accomplishment, but you are the only person in recorded wizarding history to have ever successfully escaped…" Elian said, pausing for breath.

"And, you find all of this heroic?" Sirius asked. Elian smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm glad someone thinks so!" Sirius cried happily, throwing his arms around Elian's neck, which caused Harry and Ron to laugh harder.

"Sirius, how did you survive?" Hermione asked, breaking up this very happy moment. "We all saw you get hit and go through the curtain…" Sirius released Elian, who was now blushing.

"Simple! Spell-proof vest! Kindly given to me by Fred and George Weasley…" Sirius replied, Hermione looked skeptical. "Okay, so no spell-proof vest…but it's a very, very long, boring story. Let's save it for another time." Hermione nodded reluctantly. "Now, I hear there's a ball up at the castle to night in honor of a new transfer student…" The teens nod. "Well, who is it?" The teens then point to Elian.

"Hi." she said meekly. Sirius looked at her appraisingly. "What? What are you looking at?" She asked, suddenly very self-conscious, Sirius shook his head, still gazing at her. "Hey, stop that! You're starting to creep me out, Sirius!" Lavender quickly stepped in front of Elian, snapping Sirius out of his trance.


	18. Gin's Surprise And Elian's Spirit

"Oh, sorry." he said, shaking his head. "It's just you remind me of someone I went to school with…what's your name?" he asked, sounding suddenly serious.

"Um, Elian Marshall…why?" Elian replied, looking at Sirius confusedly. "Did you know my dad or something?" she asked. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances as Sirius nods.

"Your dad's name is Syrus, right?" Sirius asked Elian, who nodded slightly shocked. "No wonder you remind me so much of him…he was a good friend of mine until he moved to America after meeting some girl from Beauxbatons." he continued.

"That must have been my mom…but why didn't he ever talk about you or Hogwarts?" Elian asked, tears forming in her eyes as she continued to look up at Sirius, who shrugged.

"Elian, we have to go pick up your dress and the few other things you need for tonight." Ginny said upon seeing how uncomfortable Sirius was becoming. "You can ask Sirius more about your father's past later…is that okay, Sirius?" Sirius nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later." Elian replied, waving at Harry, Ron and Sirius as the three other girls ushered out of the pub. Once outside Elian asked. "I made him uncomfortable, didn't I?" Lavender, Hermione and Ginny looked reluctant to responded. "Oh, I see." she sighed.

Hermione wrapped her arm around Elian's shoulder. "It's okay… he'll get used to it… he just new to the heroics thing..." she said in a calm, comforting voice. "Anyway, what dress did you pick out?" Ginny looked up and suddenly ran off. "Ginny? Where the hell are you going?" Ginny just waved back to them and continued running.

"Huh…strange. Wonder what she's doing?" Lavender said as they stopped outside the dress shop. "I'll only be a minute." Hermione and Elian nod, then Lavender quickly ran into the shop. She emerged a few minutes later with Elian's dress.

"Let's go find, Gin." Elian said as Lavender handed her the dress. Both Hermione and Lavender nodded in agreement. "So, who are you guys going to the ball with?" Elian asked. Both girls just shrug. "Oh, yeah that's useful information…" she said sarcastically, causing her friends to laugh.

Suddenly Ginny reappeared beside them. "Hey, sorry I ran off like that but, I had to get a special something to go with Elian's dress." she explained, smiling at Elian, who then hugged her.

"Thanks, Gin! You didn't have to do that!" Elian said, causing Ginny to blush. "Now, can you tell me what it is?" she asked suspiciously. Ginny shook her head vigorously. "Aw, come on! Please?" Elian whined, but Ginny continued to shake her head.

"Nope. No way. Not gonna tell you." Ginny kept repeating the words over and over, every time Elian opened her mouth to speak. Elian put her hands on her hips and stared at Ginny.

"I wasn't going to ask about your surprise, Gin! I was going to say thank you for everything you guys have done for me…but if you don't wanna hear it…" Elian said, causing Ginny to blush again.

"Sorry. Hey, where'd Hermione, Lavender and Parvati run off to?" Ginny asked looking around. Elian pointed up to the castle. "And they didn't tell us?" Elian sighed.

"They did. You just weren't listening! They said they had one more thing to do…" Elian sighed again as she shook her head. "What exactly are you guys planning for tonight?" she asked, looking over at Ginny suspiciously.

"Sorry, that's for us to know and you to find out." Ginny replied mysteriously. Elian groaned. "What's wrong too mysterious for you?" Elian shook her head.

"No, I like mystery, but aren't you guys taking it a little too far?" Ginny shook her head. "I didn't think so." Elian said as the entrance to the grounds came into view. "Hurry up, I wanna get the make up and hair crap done!" Elian and Ginny started running towards the castle.

Once the reached the top of the steps they found the door was blocked by Malfoy and his cronies. "Get out of our way, Malfoy." Elian said, as she tried to shove him away from the door. "C'mon! Move!" He wouldn't budge. "Damn you! Can't you just get the fuck out of the way?" She yelled at him.

"Oh, must be your time of the month…" Malfoy said calmly. Elian smacked him hard across the face. "This makes the second time you hit me doesn't it? Let's not make a third." he threatened. A smirk then crossed Elian's lips that could rival Malfoy's own.


	19. Malfoy's Malice And Moving Forward

"So, I take it you're _not_ going to move?" Elian asked, Malfoy shook his head. "Okay, then." Elian suddenly punched Malfoy in the stomach, which caused him to double over in pain. "Suck on that, Malfoy!" Elian yelled as she and Ginny quickly opened the door and ran inside.

"Damn that jumped up Mudblood!" Draco seethed, as he straightened. "She's going to regret doing that!" One of his friends cleared their throat. "What is it, Blaise?" he asked.

"She's not a Mudblood, Draco. She's a pureblood like us." Blaise said cautiously, glancing at Malfoy fearfully. A shocked look was on his face.

"Are you sure about that, Zabini? You're positive right, Blaise?" Malfoy asked, his eyes glazed over slightly. Blaise nodded. "Okay. But, she's still going to regret doing that." he said, a slight _smile_ crossing his lips.

Inside the castle, Ginny and Elian ran quickly up to the Gryffindor Common room. "I can't believe you did that, Elian! That was amazing!" Ginny exclaimed, Elian smiled slightly.

"Well, he kinda pissed me off with that comment of his…frankly, he deserved it." she replied beaming and giggling slightly. "I have to admit, it felt kinda good punching him…I haven't had to do that since before I started at the Academy." She and Ginny both started laughing.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked. "Leonus." they both replied. The portrait then swung open to allow them entry.

"We've been waiting for you guys! What took you so long!" Lavender asked. Elian and Ginny start laughing again as they tell them what happened. "Oh, my God! That's brilliant!" Lavender shrieked excitedly.

Elian nods. "I know. Malfoy is such a prat…" Ginny raised her eyebrows quizzically. "What? Why are you looking at me like that, Gin?" She just shrugged and walked towards the staircase.

"So, you don't have crush on him anymore?" Ginny asked, looking back over her shoulder at Elian, who blushed and shook her head. "So, you still have a crush on him?" Elian nodded. "Good. The plan can move forward." Elian looked at the four girls inquiringly, all of them just shook their heads and smiled innocently.


	20. Makeover, Jewlery And The Great Hall

"Again, I hate it when you guys do that! It bugs me to no fucking end!" Elian cried, gently pulling her hair. "You guys are totally driving me insane!" Lavender pulled Elian up the stairs to their dorm. Once in the dorm, Lavender sat Elian down at Ginny's vanity once again.

"Okay, girls, what are we going to do with her hair?" Hermione asked as she picked up a few stands of Elian's hair. "It's really too long to really do anything with…we might have to cut it…" Elian shook her head vigorously.

"No way in hell am I going to let you cut my hair! It took me seven years to get it this long!" Elian said, moving her hair out of Hermione's reach. "Cut someone else's hair…" Hermione sighed heavily.

"I could make a potion that would restore your hair to it's original length overnight…you just have way too much hair for what Ginny wants to do." She said glancing over at Ginny. Elian closed her eyes and was silent for a few minutes.

"Don't you wanna impress the boy of your dreams tonight?" Lavender whispered in Elian's ear, causing her to groan. "Is that a yes?" she asked. Elian nodded.

"You guys are gonna hold that over my head, aren't you?" Elian asked, her eyes sparkling slightly. Hermione smiles and nods. "I thought as much…um, does anybody know who he's going with?" Ginny cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Um, are you sure you _want _to know?" Elian nodded, Ginny sighs heavily. "He's going with…hey, you remember that girl you accidentally ran into yesterday?" Ginny asked, changing the subject. "What was her name, Kat Covington, right?" Elian nodded. "Well…Draco's going with her…" Elian stood up suddenly.

"Do whatever you have to do…I can't let that bitch win." she said, sitting back down and handing Hermione the scissors. "Just don't cut it _too_ short." Hermione nodded and proceeded to cut Elian's hair. Fifteen minutes later Ginny began putting sliver highlights in Elian's hair, once she had finished that she started forming a loose bun on top of her head, making sure that her bangs perfectly framed her face.

"There, no wait…" she said as she finally put the finishing touches on Elian's hair. "Done! What do you think?" Ginny asked turning Elian to face the mirror. Elian gasped happily. "Well? It's not too much?" Elian smiled.

"Gin, my hair has never looked like this. It's amazing." Elian then hugged Ginny tightly. "Thank you so much." Parvati cleared her throat slightly.

"Um, we should all start getting ready…it's six-thirty." she said, pointing at her watch. "After we all get our dresses on, I'll do Elian's make-up." All five girls rushed over to their wardrobes and removed their dresses. Another fifteen minutes later, they were all dressed and Parvati was putting the finishing touches on Elian's make-up. "DONE!" Parvati yelled, causing the four other girls to jump in fright.

"Finally, now, stand up, Elian." Ginny said walking over to her. Elian obliged and stood up, while Ginny pulled something from behind her back…a small box. "Here." Ginny handed the box to Elian, who opened it quickly and gasped loudly when she saw what was inside. A beautiful sliver pendant in the shape of a small dagger, the handle of which was encrusted with two rubies and it hung on an eighteen inch sliver chain.

"Ginny! Oh, my God! Thank you!" Elian exclaimed, making Ginny blushed deeply. Hermione then tapped Elian on the shoulder and handed her a pair of white gold hoop earrings. "Hermi…?" Hermione shook her head.

"No…they belong to you now…besides, I hardly ever wear them." Hermione said before Elian pulled her and Ginny into a tight hugged. "Elian, you're cutting off our air supply…" Hermione gasped, causing Elian to release them.

"Sorry…so are we all ready?" Elian asked as she gently slipped her earrings into her earlobes. The four girls nod in agreement, then they all walked towards the dormitory door, opened in and made their way down to the Common room. Wolf whistles met their ears as they all stepped off the very last step. "Shut up, you perverted, hormonal morons!" Elian yelled at them. "So, shall we go?" They linked arms and walked out of the portrait hole, then down to the Great Hall.

As they walked into the Great Hall, cheers erupted as all the students saw Elian. "Why are they cheering?" Elian asked through her smile. Hermione and Ginny just glanced at each other and continued walking.


	21. The Ball, The Dance And Kat

Professor McGonagall stood up and held up her hands for silence, the students obliged. "We are here to welcome Miss Marshall to Hogwarts. I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Before the merriment of commencement commences, I would like to take this opportunity to introduce your new Potions and Defense Against The Dark Arts professors." Two men in their early to mid twenties, stood up as Professor McGonagall said this. "To my left is Professor Evan James, Potions Master, and Professor Lukas Alexander, Defense Against The Darks Arts teacher, to my right." Scattered applause slightly filled the air.

"Thank you, headmistress." Both men said as they sat down again. The light applause died down and McGonagall opened her mouth to speak.

"Miss Marshall, could you come up to the head table, please?" she asked, gazing down at Elian, who nodded and made her way up to the headmistress. "Thank you. Now, if you would please, Miss Marshall, tell us a bit about yourself before everyone becomes excited and looses their capability to focus." Elian nodded, her stomach full of butterflies.

"Well, my name is Elian Marshall, I'm sixteen and I'm a pureblood, my mom's French and my dad's British." she said, glancing up at McGonagall. "Is that enough, headmistress? Being up here kinda makes me nervous…" McGonagall nodded and Elian quickly ran back to her friends.

"Okay, enjoy yourselves!" The headmistress yelled, as music started playing.

'_Oh my love, please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I ripped out his throat, and called you on the telephone. To take off my disguise, just in time to hear you cry…_'

"I know this song." Elian said, listening closely. "My Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte." Ginny looked aver at Hermione, who shrugged. "You guys are telling me that you've _never _heard of Good Charlotte?" Ginny nods. "My God! Why does this shock me!" Suddenly Elian felt a light tap on her shoulder and quickly turns around. "Harry! Don't scare me like that! You trying to give me a heart attack or something?" she asked releasing the breath she had been holding. Harry shook his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. But, do you want to dance?" Harry asked, a slight pink creeping up in his cheeks. Elian smiled and nodded. "Good." Harry sighed, causing Ginny to giggle. Harry then lead Elian to the middle of the floor where other couples were already dancing.

'_There was…police and flashing lights, the rain came down so hard that night. The headlines read 'A Lover Died'. No tell-tale heart was left to find, when you mourn the death of your bloody valentine…_'

"Wonderful song choice, huh? Very cheerful." Elian said, trying to make conversation. Harry nodded in agreement. "But, this is still one of my favorite songs…it's so depressing, but at the same time so romantic…" Elian sighed as Harry just nodded again.

'_Tonight…he dropped you off I followed him home, then I stood outside his bedroom window. Standing over he begged me not to do what I knew I had to do, cause I'm so in love with you. Oh my love, please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right, all I know is that I love you tonight._'

The song ended and Harry released Elian, much to her relief. "Thanks for the dance, Harry." Elian said as Harry walked off, his face a very dark red. "Poor guy…" she started giggling softly as Ginny walked up to her.

"What was that all about?" she asked, eyeing Harry's slowly retreating figure. "Well?" Elian just started giggling harder.

"I'm sorry, Harry's a really sweet guy, but the whole time we were dancing he was counting the steps…I tried to get him to talk, he just wouldn't break his concentration." Ginny started giggling.

"Yeah, that's sounds like Harry…poor guy." Ginny said, placing a hand on Elian's shoulder. "C'mon, me and Mione have something to show you." Ginny dragged Elian back to where Hermione, Ron and much to Elian's surprise, Draco Malfoy were standing. "Here she is!" she said, intentionally bumping Elian into Malfoy's side.

He looked over at Elian. "Sorry." she whispered, slightly embarrassed. Draco shrugged nonchalantly turning his attention back to his date, Kat Covington. "Ginny, why is she over here?" Elian whispered in Ginny's ear. Ginny shrugged.

"Dunno. Hermione was supposed to make sure only Malfoy came over here." Ginny replied, glancing over at Hermione, who motioned them over. "Mione, you were just supposed to get Draco! What is _she_ doing here too?" Ginny asked, sounding slightly exasperated.


	22. Elian's Preformance And Blaise's Kiss

I Can Love You Better by the Dixie Chicks suddenly started playing, causing Elian to look up. "Hey guys…" Hermione and Ginny look over at her. "I'll be right back." Elian said as she started walking up to the head table. "Headmistress, can I perform this song?" McGonagall nodded, smiling slightly. "Thanks." Elian then pointed her wand at her throat and whispered an incantation.

"Mione, what is she doing?" Ron asked, looking up at Elian, a confused look on his face. Hermione shrugged and looked over at Ginny. "Well, I think we're about to find out…" As soon as Ron said this, a beautiful, angelic voice filled the Great Hall.

"_She's got you wrapped up in her satin and lace…tied around her little finger…she's got you thinking you can never escape, don't you know your hearts in danger?_"

" _There's a devil in that angel's face…if you could only see the love that you're wasting. I can love you better than that, I know how to make you forget her_."

"_All I'm asking for is one little chance, cause, baby I can love, baby I can love you better…_"

The hall started erupting with cheers. "_I'm gonna break the spell she's got on you, you're gonna wake up to find…I'm your desire, my intentions are true, hey, babe, I know in time…you're gonna see what you mean to me. Open up your eyes, cause seeing is believing…_" Malfoy started up at Elian, his eyes never leaving hers.

"_I can love you better than that, I know how to make you forget her …all I'm asking for is one little chance… Cause, baby I can love, baby I can love you better…_" The song ended and the students cheers grew even louder, Elian blushed and bowed slightly.

"Nice pipes, Marshall." Draco said when she reach them. "And an interesting song…" Kat scoffed loudly. "What? You don't think so?" he asked her, Kat shook her head.

"No. It's pathetic. Just like her." Kat replied coldly glaring at Elian, who moved closer to her. "Oh, did I hurt your feelings?" Kat asked, taunting Elian, who just shook her head.

"No. But, I dare you to look me in the eyes and call me pathetic…come on I dare you to see what will happen." Elian said, her voice calm and slightly malevolent. Kat backed up slightly, clinging to Draco's arm. "What are you scared?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Kat shook her head.

"No way. Scared of you? Please, it's like being scared of a bunny rabbit." Kat replied, waving her hand nonchalantly. "Come on, Drakie poo… she isn't worth our precious time." Kat said, trying to dragged Draco away from Elian and her friends, but he didn't even budge.

"I think I'll stay here for a little while longer, thanks. But you are more then welcome to leave." he said as he glanced sideways at Elian. Kat turned and stormed off, seething. "Finally, thank God she's gone." Hermione looked at him confused.

"Malfoy, aren't you the one who asked her to come with you?" Hermione asked, causing Draco to shake his head. "Then why did you bring her?" Draco sighed heavily.

"She wouldn't leave me the hell alone… she followed me around all day. You wouldn't believe how fucking annoying that is…" Draco replied, leaning against the table behind him. "Anyway…" he was interrupted by his friend Blaise Zabini.

"Um, I was wondering…would you like to dance?" Blaise asked Elian, who looked at him in surprise, as did Draco. Elian nodded, Blaise took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. "Sorry, mate! But, you weren't gong to ask her!" He called back to the still slightly shocked Draco.

Ginny and Hermione started giggling. "What's so funny?" he asked, eyeing them suspiciously. Ginny and Hermione smile and shake their heads. "You have any idea what their so giggly about, Weasley?" Draco asked looking over at Ron, who looked equally confused.

"You got me, Malfoy…you got me." Ron replied staring at Elian and Blaise as the moved about the dance floor. "Mione, was this part of your plan?" He whispered, glancing back at Draco, Hermione shook her head.

"No, unless Ginny talked Blaise into it." Hermione whispered back. Draco walked up behind Ginny and lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"What is it, Malfoy?" She asked him, shocked. Draco shrugged and continued to follow Elian across the dance floor with his eyes. "Oh, do you have a crush on Elian or something?" Draco blushed lightly and shook his head. "Oh, but I think you do…you can't take your eyes off her." Ginny started giggling as she and Draco saw Blaise lightly kiss Elian's lips.


	23. Draco's Shock, His Kiss And Ron's Anger

"Blaise…" Elian whispered, sounding slightly flustered. "I…uh, we just met." Blaise nods in agreement. "So, yeah…don't you think you're being a bit forward?" Blaise shrugged slightly.

"Never really thought about it…just instinct." Blaise replied, looking deeply into Elian's eyes, causing her to blush more furiously. "Hey, wonder what's wrong with Draco?" Elian looked over to where her friends and Draco were standing.

Draco's face was a very deep red, his eyes were closed and he seemed to be shaking. "Wow, he looks really bad." Elian said as the song ended, then quickly freed herself from Blaise's grasp and rushed over to Draco. When she reached them she asked "Hey, you alright there, Malfoy?" Draco looked down at her and shook his head.

"No, but I will be." he replied, glaring at Blaise, who appeared behind Elian. "May I have the pleasure of this dance?" Draco asked, bowing slightly to Elian, who nodded somewhat shocked. Draco then lead Elian to the dance floor as a new song started.

"When I'm Gone." she said, Draco looked at her confusedly. "Name of the song, you stupid git. I think the band who does this song is 3 Doors Down…" Draco gave Elian a sour look.

"Okay, you don't have to be a smartass." Draco replied, causing Elian to laugh. "What?" he asked, Elian just shook her head. "Tell me, come on." Elian sighed deeply, trying to catch her breath.

"Fine. Before calling me a smartass, you should really look in the mirror." Elian start laughing again, this time Draco joining her. 'He's laughing… wow…' she thought to herself, slightly shocked.

For the rest of the song they danced in silence, occasionally bumping into other couples intentionally, of course. When the song ended, Draco pulled Elian closer to him and lightly brushed his lips across hers. Blaise upon seeing this started cheering loudly as did Hermione and Ginny, Ron on the other hand wasn't very happy.

"MALFOY!" Ron roared as he charged forward, shocking everyone in the Great Hall. "GET YOUR ASS AWAY FROM HER!" Ron then roughly pulled Draco off of Elian, both too shocked to say anything.


	24. Elian's Anger, Blaise And Hogsmeade

"Ron! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Elian yelled at Ron, now attracting the attention of the entire Great Hall. Draco just stood there, an extremely shocked expression still on his face. "Well, Ron?" Ron opened his mouth.

"I--uh…I'm--sorry…um, yeah--" He stuttered looking around for some kind of support. "I, uh, heh. I'll be going now!" With that Ron ran back over to Hermione and Ginny, who by the way were just as shocked as everyone else.

"I'll deal with you later in the Common room, Ronald Weasley! Don't you think I won't either!" Elian yelled after him, Draco cleared his throat. "What?" She looked over at Draco. "Uh, sorry. What is it?" Draco raised his eyebrow quizzically, smirking slightly.

"Am I that great of a kisser?" he asked, causing Elian to blush and shake her head. "What?" Draco asked disbelievingly.

"Eh, I've had better…" She replied, still blushing. Draco scoffed loudly. "What you don't believe that?" Draco shook his head. "And why not?" She asked, Draco just shrugged in response then started to walk away.

"Maybe I'll tell you another time… see you around, Marshall." he said, waving behind him. Elian stood there staring at him walk away. "Oy, come on, Blaise!" Blaise looked up from the girl he had been making out with and saw Draco waving for him to follow.

"Do I have to, Malfoy? Can't you see I'm a little busy here?" he called to Draco, who nodded. "Then piss off!" Draco shook his head. "Arr! I'll see you later, love." Blaise whispered in the girl's ear, and then ran over to Draco. "This better be good, mate."

"We're going back to the Common room." Draco said simply. Blaise's face fell. "Yes, that's it. Now come on." Blaise nodded sadly and followed Draco out of the Great Hall and down to the Slytherin Common room.

"Students! May I have your attention please?" McGonagall said as she stood to her feet. "I regret to inform you, that tonight's ball must be cut short. If you wish, you may go to Hogsmeade village to continue the merriment, but if you do you must be back in the castle by one a.m., is this clear?" The students nodded in unison. "Now, again I am sorry you can not continue here, but as Professor Alexander has informed _me_, it is now eleven thirty. Good night and be safe." The Great Hall darkened and emptied quickly after McGonagall said this. Elian and Ginny were ecstatic; Ron and Hermione on the other hand were not. They calmly walked into the entrance hall and then out onto the grounds.


	25. Bumping Into Each Other, The Dragon Pub

As the four of them quickly walked across the grounds, Elian groaned slightly, Ginny looked over at her concerned. "Elian, are you okay?" she asked, staring at Elian, who nodded.

"Yeah, Gin. But, don't you think we should change?" Ron looked back at them. "What are you looking at, Ronald?" Elian asked him, raising her eyebrows slightly.

Ron shrugged. "Nothing at all. Why do you have to change? I mean, did you see how every guy in the Great Hall was eyeing you? You look drop dead bloody gorgeous!" he said, looking Elian over causing her to blush and Hermione to slap Ron on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Oh, shut up, Ron!" she said angrily. Ginny and Elian raised their eyebrows at her. "Don't go there. We'll talk about it later." Ron looked between the three girls confusedly. "Let's go!" Hermione grabbed Ginny and Elian by the hand and dragged them back towards the castle. "Meet you at the Hidden Dragon!"

Ron just stood there, a confused look still on his face. "Okay." With that Ron started for Hogsmeade. Once back at the castle, the three girls rushed up to Gryffindor tower.

"Mione, what's with the violence against Ron act?" Elian asked as they entered the Gryffindor Common room. Hermione shrugged and dragged them up to the girl's dormitories. "Mione!"

Down in the Slytherin Common room, Draco and Blaise sat in complete silence. 'Damn, mate. I could be having fun right now!' Blaise thought, glaring at Draco. "Come on, Malfoy! Let's go to Hogsmeade!" he suggested, Draco shook his head. "And why not? That Gryffindor chick Elian is probably going."

Draco looked up at the mention of Elian. "Really? What makes you think she's going?" Blaise gave Draco a somewhat knowing look and shrugged. "Fine, we'll go to fucking Hogsmeade, but we're going to the Hidden Dragon." Blaise jumps up and punches the air victoriously. "Idiot."

In the Gryffindor girl's dormitory, Elian and Ginny were patiently waiting for Hermione to come out of the bathroom. "Mione, come on! Hurry up; Ron will be with some other girl!" Hermione quickly opened the bathroom door.

"Fine, let's get going." Elian, Ginny and Hermione then quickly ran out of the dorm, out the portrait hole and down to the entrance hall, where Elian bumped into Draco, causing them both to fall to the floor. "Elian! Are you okay?" Hermione asked as she pulled Elian to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jeez, watch where you're going, Draco." she said, looking down at Draco, a smirk on both of their lips. Blaise then extended a hand to Draco, and then pulled him to his feet.

"I see… you're being a smartass again, Marshall." Draco said, his smirk growing. Elian chuckled softly and nodded slightly. "Well, I happen to find it very attractive…" Elian blushed lightly and turned her back to Draco. "Oh, a rude smartass, even better." he whispered softly in Elian's ear, causing her to turn around to face him.

"Gee, Malfoy, is that all it takes?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrows slightly. Draco nodded surprising Blaise and the three girls.

"Yeah, someone who can challenge me. That's all I want." Draco said as he winked at Elian, causing her to blush again. Blaise scratched the back of his head, chuckling slightly, Ginny looked over at him.

"We should be going… nice _bumping_ into you Malfoy." she said pulling Elian towards the door. "See you two at the Hidden Dragon." With that the girls disappeared behind through the door, leaving Blaise with a smile on his face and Draco with a strange gleam in his eyes.

Down in Hogsmeade, Harry, Ron and Sirius were sitting silently in the crowded Hidden Dragon. Harry looked up at the door. "Where are they?" he asked, Ron and Sirius shrug and sigh heavily. Outside the door, Hermione, Ginny and Elian were giggling and straightening their clothes. The door finally opened and the three silent men look up.

"Bout time you girls got here!" Sirius yelled upon seeing the girls. Elian quickly walked over to them. "Whoa, you're a knock out!" Sirius said looking Elian over head to toe, causing her to blush. Harry and Ron start laughing. "What? She is!" Harry nods in agreement.

"Yeah, but don't you think she's a bit young for you, Sirius?" Harry asked, laughter still in his voice. Sirius sighed and nodded sadly. "Aw, poor Padfoot..." Ron started laughing harder and more uproariously, soon joined by Harry.


	26. Reckless, Dragon And Sirius' Memorys

"Leave Sirius alone, you guys!" Elian yelled as she gently placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder. Hermione and Ginny nod in agreement.

"Yeah, guys, all he did was compliment Elian… you act like he wants to shag her." Ginny said, glancing over at Elian who looked confused. "That means…" Elian's eyes widened slightly as Ginny whispered in her ear.

"Guys!" Harry and Ron started laughing. "That's not funny!" Elian's eyes slowly started filling with tears. Sirius looked up at Elian, concern filled his eyes.

"You two should really think before you act…Ginny…" Sirius said, pointing at Elian. Harry and Ron's faces instantly fell, and Ginny tightly wrapped her arms around Elian's shoulders.

"You prats! God, you two are so reckless!" Ginny yelled angrily at them. Ron looked at Harry confusedly. "Oh, right you guys don't know…" Harry, Ron and Sirius nod in agreement.

"So, are you going to tell us?" Harry asked Ginny, who shook her head. "Why not?" Hermione and Ginny looked at him disbelievingly. "What?"

"We're not going to tell you because that's for Elian to decide whether or not you should know…" Hermione said. A slightly knowing look crossed Sirius' face, but Harry and Ron remained unenlightened.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked confusedly. Sirius shook his head and smacked Ron across the face. "Ow, that was kinda womanly of you, Sirius…" he said, staring at Sirius, who just scowled at him.

"Shut up. Don't inquire any further into this matter for the time being." Sirius replied, glancing at Elian who was now wiping the tears from her eyes. "Do you two understand me?" Harry and Ron nod. "Good." The door slowly started to open.

"Whoa, why'd you want to come here, Draco?" Blaise asked as he and Draco enter the pub. Draco just shrugged and made his way over to where Elian and her fellow Gryffindors were standing and sitting.

"You know, Potter… a gentleman would have given up his seat so that one of these lovely ladies could sit." Draco drawled as he walked up to the table. "Why, Sirius? I thought you had left this mortal life…" Sirius looked up at Draco.

"Well, I do what I can to stay here…" Sirius replied. Draco nodded in agreement. "What brings you here, Draco?" Draco shrugged nonchalantly and glanced at Elian. "Oh, I see." Sirius said knowingly, chuckling softly.

"About damn time you got here, Draco." Elian said looking over her shoulder at him as Ginny finally released her. Harry looked up. "Was Blaise holding you up?" Blaise looked up upon hearing his name.

"No! Draco wanted to take his sweet bloody time! Said it was good to make them wait…ain't that right?" Blaise replied. Elian raised her eyebrows and looked over at Draco, who shook his head. "You did say that! I heard you!" Draco just continued to shake his head. "Stop lying, Malfoy! It's not good for your health!" Elian started laughing, soon joined by Ginny and Hermione.

"Give it up, Blaise. He's never gonna admit he said that." Ginny said, still laughing softly. Blaise crossed his arms and closed his eyes in defeat.

"Okay, now then… what are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron asked from his place across the table. Once again Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "Stop shrugging!" Draco smirked at Ron, and then glanced at Elian.

"Forget it, Ron. He's not gonna tell you." Elian said, leaning slightly on Sirius, who looked up at her.

'She has this beautiful light in her eyes…it reminds me of Lily.' Sirius thought to himself as Draco moved closer to Elian. Harry shot up out of his chair. "Calm down, Harry…it's not like Draco's threatening her life or anything." Sirius said as he smiled up at Elian and winked.

"He's threatening her life just being around her! His father is a bloody Death Eater… and there is no doubt in my mind that he is as well!" Harry yelled, his face turning a bright red. Draco raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Really? Are you so certain, Potter?" Draco asked, slowly wrapping his arm around Elian's waist. Elian looked down at Draco's arm in surprise, she then looked up at his face to see a sly smile on his lips.


	27. Lily's Betrayal And Padfoot's Daughter

"Malfoy! Get your filthy hands off her!" Ron yelled now shooting up out of his chair. Draco continued to smile and shook his head. "I said; get your filthy hands off her! Or don't you have ears?" Elian started giggling softly.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Draco whispered softly in her ear. Elian nods and continues to giggle. "And what if I don't, Weasley?" Both Harry and Ron leapt at Draco in response. "You idiots!" Draco then gently shoves Elian away from him.

Elian sighs and gently flicks her wand. Harry and Ron froze two inches away from Draco. "He's right. You two are idiots…wouldn't you agree, Sirius?" Elian said her voice filled with amusement and befuddlement. Sirius nodded sadly.

"My God, I never realized… how could I not have seen this?" Sirius whispered softly. Elian looked down at him. "Of course she reminds me of her… because in a way she _is _her…" Elian knelt beside Sirius, a worried expression on her face.

"Sirius? Are you alright?" Elian asked as she gently laid her hands over his. Sirius looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "Sirius, what's wrong?" Sirius shook his head and pointed to Ron and Harry. "Damn, the spell is wearing off. Draco, can you handle that for me?" Draco nodded and winked at Elian.

"Elian, we need to talk…in private." Elian nodded as Sirius stood up. "Follow me." Elian and Sirius walked off to a more secluded part of the pub.

"What's up with Sirius?" Ginny asked as she walked them sit down. Hermione shrugged and smiled slightly. "What?" Hermione pointed at Draco. "Yeah, looks like things are going pretty smoothly." The two girls started giggling.

"What's up, Sirius?" Elian asked, looking Sirius straight in the eyes. 'Wow, his eyes look exactly like mine…' she thought as Sirius smiled somewhat sadly.

"Now this may come as a really big shock, Elian…but your parents, Syrus and Alexis…their not your birth parents." Sirius said softly taking Elian's hands in his own. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Elian, I am your father…and your mother was Lily Potter… so, you and Harry are brother and sister." Elian gasped and looked back at Harry. What was she going to tell him?

Elian looked back at Sirius. "But, how is that possible? I'm a year younger than Harry, plus James and Lily died when he was one…so, I don't get how I can be her daughter." Sirius shook his head.

"All of that is true…for the most part. Harry is actually eighteen, and you're seventeen. So you were born a year before your mother and James died. I'm not proud of what _I _did, but I am proud of you." Elian sighed heavily.

"So, I guess that explains why Dad never talked about Hogwarts or you…" Sirius nodded. "Harry, doesn't know any of this does he?" Elian asked, looking back at her _brother_. Sirius sighed heavily.

"No, he doesn't. The only ones alive who know are you and I. If your mother was still alive you probably would have grown up knowing all of this, but seeing as you're Harry's sister and Lily's daughter you were also a target for Voldemort." Elian nodded. "Is any of this making sense to you, Elian?" she sighed heavily again.

"But, if I'm a target for Voldemort and if Draco is a Death Eater…wouldn't it be his duty to hand me over to Voldemort?" Elian asked him, Sirius nodded.

"But, Draco's _not_ a Death Eater. Everyone just thinks he is…kinda like me." Sirius laughed softly. "But, don't worry I won't tell him if you won't tell him." Elian smiled slightly.

'My hero is my father…how many kids can truly say that?' she asked herself, unaware that Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione and Ginny were walking over to her and Sirius.

"Hey, is everything alright over here?" Harry asked pulling Elian out of her thoughts. Elian looked up at him smiling slightly. "Hey, Sirius, what did you do to her?" A shocked looked crossed Sirius' face.

"Absolutely nothing! Why would I ever do anything to my dau--" Sirius stopped himself, Elian looked uneasy. Harry looked over at Ron. "I mean, why would I ever do anything to Elian?" Draco looked at Elian; he could tell there was something she and Sirius were hiding.

"Elian, what did Sirius tell you?" Draco asked his voice had a slight hint of concern. Elian looked up at him and smiled.

"Nothing…nothing at all." Elian looked back over at her father, who nodded and smiled reassuringly. "Um, I think I should be going. I still have to study a couple of things before tomorrow." Elian said as she stood up, then walked over to Sirius hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek softly, then walked to the door and disappeared through it.

Harry looked at Sirius, a quizzical expression on his face. "Okay, what was that about?" he asked, Sirius just smiled and shook his head.

"You'll either find out or you won't." Sirius replied mysteriously. "Draco, would you do me a favor?" Draco nodded in agreement. "Will you walk Elian back to the castle?" Harry and Ron looked at Sirius disbelievingly.

"Of course." Draco said turning towards the door. "Oh, just send Blaise back when he's done…" he pointed over to a corner where Blaise and some girl were making out. Hermione nodded, Draco then walked to the door and he too disappeared through it.

"Sirius! What are you thinking?" Ron asked, still staring at the door. "Letting Malfoy be alone with Elian? Death Eaters could swoop down on them!" Ron yelled waving his arms in the air. Sirius tried to stifle his laughter, but failed.

"Ron, you should really consider a career in comedy…" Sirius said, laughing hard. A sour expression appeared on Ron's face. "Seriously, there's really good money in comedy." Harry started laughing softly, as did Ginny and Hermione.


	28. Painful Memory, Wolves And Explainations

Once outside the pub Draco looked around for Elian. "Shit, where'd she go?" He asked the air; suddenly someone laid their hand on his shoulder. Draco let out a soft startled gasp.

"You should see your face, Malfoy." Elian said as she stepped into the light, a smile on her lips. "So, where's Blaise?" Draco pointed behind him.

"In there, snogging another random girl. I swear the way he's going at this, he's going to have a kid by the time he's nineteen." Draco said shaking his head, a slight smile on his lips.

"Yeah, that or an STD." Elian sighed shaking her head as well. "Poor Blaise. I actually feel kinda sorry for him…" Draco nodded in agreement. "STD's are hell…" Draco nodded again. "And how would you know?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Draco blushes lightly. "I don't know…but I've heard." Draco replied Elian nodded skeptically. "Oh, you don't believe me? How do you know STD's are hell?" Elian's smiled disappeared quickly and she turned her back on Draco.

"Same as you, I've heard." Elian voice monotone, tears forming in her eyes. "I've got to go!" Elian ran off but Draco was close behind her. "Leave me alone, Malfoy! Please!" Her tears were now evident in her voice.

"What did I say?" He asked grabbing Elian's wrist, forcing her to face him. "Tell me what I said!" Elian shook her head. "Tell me!" Draco said his voice raising several octaves, his cold, steel gray eyes sparkling with slight anger.

"Fuck off, Draco! Leave me the fuck alone!" Elian yelled twisting her wrist from Draco's grip and then ran off quickly. Draco sighed and started running after her. 'Damn him! Damn him to hell!' Elian thought angrily, roughly rubbing the tears from her ice blue eyes.

"Marshall! Where the fuck did you run off to?" Draco yelled his breathing ragged and hard. "Marshall!" He yelled again, but Elian was nowhere in sight. 'Damn, Sirius is going to fucking kill me! Hopefully she's back at the castle.' Draco started running again.

Elian raced up the castle steps and collapsed once she reached the top. "Dammit! That bastard!" Elian yelled up at the stars and the full moon, wolves started howling loudly, she smiled slightly and joined them. Draco entered the courtyard to see Elian laying on the top step, howling up at the moon.

Elian sat up quickly upon hearing the soft sound of footsteps. "Howling with the wolves now?" Draco asked a slight smirk on his lips. Elian just sat there silently as she glared up at him. "Oh, not very nice." Elian's middle finger instantly shot up.

"You're one to talk, asshole." Elian said gracefully standing up. "Gotta go. It might be best if you don't talk to or even look at me for the next week." Elian slowly opened the door, not even looking behind her as she entered the entrance hall.

Draco stood there, looking around hopelessly and confusedly. "What the hell did I say that was so bad? At least tell me that!" Draco yelled after Elian, and then sighed deeply.

Back in Hogsmeade, Sirius was slowly trying to explain what he and Elian had been talking about. "Your parents had a really big blow out, so Lily went to stay with your grandparents and she stayed there for about a year. Now during this time, Lily and I grew closer…to the extent your sister was born." Harry just stared silently at Sirius, his mouth hanging open.

"Harry?" Hermione asked gently laying a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Harry sighed heavily and nodded slowly. "Maybe we should get back to the castle…it's almost two." Ron nodded quickly in agreement.

"Yeah…make sure Elian's still alive." he said glaring at Sirius. "Is she's not…it's on your head, Sirius. Just remember that." Hermione smacked Ron across the face. "Ow!" Blaise looked up from his girl and glanced over at Ron.

"What are you yelling about?" He called over to them. Ginny looked at him. "Hey, you don't have to be rude!" Hermione and Ginny shook their heads and walked over to Blaise. "What?" Blaise asked somewhat fearfully.

"Time to go, Blaise!" Ginny said as she grabbed Blaise by the ear. Ginny and Hermione then dragged him towards the door and all three disappeared through it, leaving Harry, Ron and Sirius staring after them.


	29. First Impressions And First Classes

"That was weird…" Ron said as he rubbed his cheek. Harry and Sirius nodded in agreement. "Let's head back…I don't trust Blaise with them and I defiantly don't trust Malfoy with Elian." Harry nodded again, while Sirius shook his head sadly.

"Alright, I'll see you boys tomorrow then." Sirius said watching Harry and Ron walked out the door. "Complete prats…both of them. I trust Draco so that should be enough…I mean I am her father after all." Sirius sighed heavily. "Tomorrow is going to be tough for her…I just have a bad feeling."

The next morning, Elian and Ginny woke up a bit late. "Shit! Just great, my first day here and I sleep late!" Elian yelled as she jumped out of her bed. Ginny rubbed her eyes and yawned widely.

"Calm down! It's not the end of the world, Elian!" Ginny yelled back, slowly slipping off her bed. Elian growled exasperated.

"That's easy for you to say! You've been here for the past six years! This is my only chance to make a first impression… and so far it's not going very well!" Elian yelled causing Ginny to sigh deeply and shake her head. "What?"

"Classes don't start till ten…we still have an hour." A look of confusion crossed Elian's face. "So calm down, get dressed and let's go have breakfast." Ginny continued Elian nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… okay." Elian replied, her voice much calmer as she walked over to her wardrobe.

Twenty minutes later Ginny and Elian entered the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall looked at the sternly. "See, I told you…" Elian whispered to Ginny, who turned a light pink.

"Thank you for finally joining us ladies…" Professor McGonagall said as Ginny and Elian sat down at the Gryffindor table, the rest of the Great Hall erupted with soft laughter. Both Elian and Ginny blushed.

The headmistress turned her attention back to ProfessorAlexander. Hermione leaned towards Elian. "What took you guys so long?" she asked, Ginny shrugged slightly and started putting food on her plate. "Well, just don't get Elian in trouble, Ginny…especially since it's her first day." Ginny nodded, since her mouth was full.

The three girls ate in silence, listening to the conversations of their fellow students. Hermione quickly stood up, pulling Elian with her. "Come on…we should get you there early." Hermione then dragged Elian out of the Great Hall, Ginny following closely.

"Mione! Where are we going?" Elian asked, wincing slightly as Hermione pulled her arm harder in response. "Ginny, help me…" she whispered desperately. Ginny nodded.

"Hermione, could you stop trying to rip off Elian's arm, please?" Ginny said stepping in front of Hermione, who looked at her surprised. "If you won't do that…at least tell us where we're going." Hermione nodded.

"We're going to Transfiguration." Elian sighed heavily as Hermione started dragging her again. "Sorry, but I want to make sure your there." Ginny and Elian nodded somewhat understandingly.

Once in the Transfiguration class room, Hermione pulled Elian to the front. "Sit." Was all she said as she shoved Elian into a chair and Ginny next to her. The rest of the students started filing into the room followed closely by Professor McGonagall.

"Good morning. Welcome back to Transfiguration." she said as she started to write something on the board behind her. "Today we are learning how to be Animagus. Of course if you choose to become an Animagus you must register with the Ministry." Hermione's eyes light up as McGonagall continued to speak.

'This is gonna be complicated…' Elian thought as she read the board behind the headmistress. 'I hope I'm up to this…' Hermione waved her hand in front of Elian's eyes, shocking her slightly. "Mione?" Elian whispered glancing over at her friend.

"Are you okay? You look freaked out about something." Elian shook her head. "Okay, well whatever it is…you're going to tell me and Gin later." Hermione said as she returned her attention to Professor McGonagall.


	30. Animagus

"Now, who wants to be the first to attempt a transformation?" McGonagall asked Hermione's hand instantly shot up. "Miss Marshall, would you care to come up here and give this a try?" Hermione's face fell slightly; Elian nodded and stood up, then walked up to Professor McGonagall. "Very good. Now just close your eyes and concentrate…that's it... clear your mind of all thoughts…"

Elian did as instructed and closed her eyes and attempted to clear her mind. A few minutes later a collective gasp met Elian's ears, she opened her eyes. "What happened?" She tried to ask, but the only sound that came from her mouth was a loud bark. Elian looked up at Professor McGonagall, who was smiling.

"You see class? Miss Marshall has become an Animagus. Her form a snow white wolf…very beautiful, and very rare." Elian's mind raced as McGonagall spoke; she was a wolf…a rare snow white wolf. "Now, Miss Marshall, if you can understand me, and concentrate on your human form…" Elian closed her eyes, and thought of her human appearance.

'Wow…' Draco thought to himself as he watched Elian change back into her gorgeous human self… Draco's eyes widened as did every other boys in the room. 'She's completely naked…' Elian blushed furiously when she realized this, Professor McGonagall quickly conjured Elian a very short emerald skirt and a black baby-tee shirt with the Slytherin crest on the front.

"Now that's ironic…" Elian said as she walked behind the curtain McGonagall had also summoned. Elian sighed and walked back into the classes view, the boys whistling and cheering, but Draco remained silent…much to Elian's surprise, he wasn't even looking at her. 'Guess he took what I said to heart…' she thought as she sat back down between Hermione and Ginny and sighed heavily.

"Okay…Mr. Malfoy. You're next." Draco looked up at the headmistress in shock. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy? Do you have something you would like to say?" McGonagall raised her eyebrows, Draco shook his head.

"Then get your ass up there!" Elian yelled at him, causing the rest of the class to laugh softly. Draco threw her a malicious look as he walked up to Professor McGonagall. Elian stared after him.

"Now, were you paying attention when I explained this to Miss Marshall?" McGonagall asked Draco nodded. "Good, now close your eyes and clear you mind…" Fifteen minutes later, a palomino stallion was standing where Draco had been. The stallion, Draco…was ten hands tall. Elian's eyes were wide at the beauty of the animal that Draco had become. "Time to come back, Mr. Malfoy." Instantly Draco reappeared, human… and naked as well.

Elian felt her face grow hot as she averted her eyes just before they met Draco's. 'My God! I'm so stupid!' Elian thought to herself as Professor McGonagall conjured Draco a pair of black boot cut jeans and a snug white tee-shirt also with the Slytherin crest upon it. Elian looked up at him as he walked by her, but he didn't look down. She sighed disappointedly.

'Why didn't I look at her? She was expecting me too, so why didn't I?' he yelled in his head as he sat down beside Blaise, who had a smirk on his face that could rival Draco's. "What?" Draco asked his friend.

"Nothing, mate. Pining for Miss Marshall over there…because she seems to be pining for you, mate!" Blaise whispered to Draco, who face flushed lightly. Blaise started chuckling softly.

"You couldn't be more wrong or stupid, Blaise. You've got this whole situation wrong; I was just trying to get laid…" Draco replied as he glanced over at Elian, who was staring straight at him, a very strange look in her eyes.

"Then you won't mind if I give her a go?" Blaise asked, earning him a very hard slap across the face from Draco. "Ow… what the bloody hell is wrong with you, mate?" Draco shook his head and whispered an apology.

"Elian? You okay?" Ginny asked gently laying a hand on Elian's shoulder. Elian looked over at her and nodded. "You sure? You look sick about something…" Elian shook her head and looked back towards Professor McGonagall.

"No, I'm just fine. Nothing to worry about, Gin." Ginny raised her eyebrows skeptically and nodded her head slightly, and then she too turned her attention back to McGonagall.


	31. Hallway Talks And Draco's Warning

"There are several different ways to become Animagus. This is the easiest. The hardest is through a rather difficult potion." The headmistress continued, pacing back and forth before the students.

"Professor?" McGonagall looked at Hermione and nodded. "How exactly does one become an Animagus by just concentrating?" McGonagall smiled widely at this question.

"I am very glad you asked that, Miss Granger. It is not only by concentrating and clearing your mind that you become Animagus, it is that through this your spirit's physical manifestation appears. In other words your spirit form, that is what an Animagus truly is." Hermione's eyes widened with excitement.

'My spirit's physical manifestation…' Elian thought to herself as she glance sideways over at Draco, who was deep in thought himself. "Dad's an Animagus as well…" she whispered, Ginny looked over at Elian as did Hermione.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked. Elian blushed lightly and shook her head.

"I didn't say anything. Just thinking out loud, you know how it is sometimes…" Ginny nodded at Hermione, who had opened her mouth to reply.

"Now, isn't the time for conversations, Hermione! If Elian has something she wants to tell us, she'll do it later!" Ginny said sharply as she narrowed her eyes slightly at Hermione, whose face now held a look of comprehension.

For the remainder of Transfiguration, several other students were asked to attempt an Animagus transformation, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Blaise included.

"Oh, my God! This is so exciting!" Hermione cried as she rushed towards the classroom door, followed closely by her friends. "I never dreamed that I would be able to become an Animagus!" Elian smiled and shook her head, Ginny also shook her head.

"Did you see Malfoy? I've never seen such a beautiful palomino stallion before." Said a random passing girl. "I mean, he was like ten hands high! That's absolutely amazing!" The girl's friends nodded and squealed in agreement.

"I wonder if he'd let us ride him?" Another girl asked, her face a very bright red. Elian shook her head again, her face red as well then looked around.

"Where'd they go?" She asked as she started running in search of her friends. About halfway down the hallway, Elian collided with a firm, athletic figure. "Sorry! I was looking for my friends!" She said as she stood up and brushed off her clothes.

"It's fine, I suppose." Said a very familier, and at the moment very unwelcome voice. Elian looked up fearfully to confirm her suspicions, she groaned slightly, she was right, it _was_ Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, hi." She replied somewhat stiffly. Draco smirked at her. "What's that look for?" Elian asked him suspiciously, Draco only shook his head. "Lair."

"Yes, that may be true…but, I thought I would warn you. Blaise is going to ask you out, be careful, he's not exactly a gentleman like myself." A smile pulled at the edges of Elian's mouth.

"Well, I'll look forward to it. Blaise is actually a very attractive guy." Elian smiled widely when Draco's face fell slightly. "Well, see you later. Oh, give Blaise this for me." Elian stood on her tip toes and kissed Draco deeply on his lips. "Now don't forget to give it to him!" With that Elian ran off, leaving Draco both shocked and pleased at the same time.


	32. Lunch And The New Potions Master

In the Great Hall, at the Gryffindor table, Elian and Harry sat very close together, causing everyone to glance at them suspiciously. "Piss off!" Elian yelled when one seventh year boy asked if the two of them were shagging.

Harry looked at her in surprise. 'According to Remus and Sirius, mum was like that too…of course she does take more after Sirius.' Harry thought as Elian turned back towards him.

"Sorry about that. Why does everyone automatically assume we're shagging? Can't a sister talk to her brother?" A look of dread crossed Elian's face, but Harry just smiled at her. "Um…did dad tell you? I mean about us?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, he told me last night after you and Malfoy left." He replied, Elian sighed heavily in relief. "What, were you worried?" Elian nodded, causing Harry to chuckle slightly.

"You don't hate me do you? Because of who I am?" A shocked look crossed Harry's face and he shook his head vigorously.

"Of course not! You're my sister…no matter how. I can't exactly say I'm happy with my mum or Sirius at this moment…" Ron looked down at them, a wide smile on his face.

"Its nice." he said softly, Hermione looked at him quizzically. "That Harry has someone besides those damn muggles, you know, someone who understand him a little better." Hermione and Ginny nod in agreement, smiles on their lips as well.

"Yeah. I'm happy for them." Hermione said, closing her eyes. "Sometimes I wish I had a brother or sister." Ginny and Ron choked on their pumpkin juice.

"Believe me, you don't. It's nothing but a hassle. Harry and Elian will see that very soon." Ginny replied Ron nodded quickly in agreement. "Look at Fred and George…pains in my ass ever since I was born, of course Ron, Percy, Bill and Charlie are somewhat included in that as well."

"Not nearly as bad as a little sister…Do not try to have a private moment with your girlfriend…she'll just come bursting in!" Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Happened to Bill, Charlie, Percy…well not Percy. But Fred and George, and it's gonna happen to me and Harry one of these days!" Ginny started giggling and both Harry and Elian looked over at Ron.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked eyeing his best friend concerned. Ron shook his head and cleared his throat slightly. "Okay, whatever." Harry said as he turned back to Elian.

"Is Ron prone to these random outbursts?" Elian asked, still looking over at Ron concerned. Harry just laughed and nodded slightly. "So this is just the beginning?" Harry nodded again. "Lord, give me strength." Both Elian and Harry started laughing.

After everyone had finished the lunch, it was time for them all to return to class. "Um, I have Potions next." Elian said Ron nodded as did Hermione and Ginny. "Shall we go?" Harry waved as he watched his sister and his friends head down to the dungeons; he then walked up the staircase leading to Gryffindor tower.

'Thank God for free periods!' Harry thought to himself as he reached the Fat Lady. "Leonus." he said before she could even ask the portrait then quickly swung open to allow him entrance.

Down in the dungeons, Elian was setting up her cauldron when someone ran into her and knocked her to the ground. "Ow!" she cried when she hit the floor, all of the Slytherins started laughing uproariously. Elian looked up at the person who had run into her.

"Look, I'm kinda sorry…not really, but kinda." He said as he walked over to his fellow Slytherins, who started clapping and patting him on the back.

"Goyle, what the bloody fucking hell was that about?" Draco asked, his steel eyes narrowing. Goyle shrugged and sat down next to his friend Crabbe. "Don't let it happen again." Goyle nodded and instantly started whispering something in Crabbe's ear, much to the annoyance of Draco.

"Jeez, Draco... Why are you getting so worked up? She's a Gryffindor, our primary targets are Gryffindors, and they are our favorite pray. Them and the Hufflepuffs..." Pansy Parkinson said as she took Draco's hand in her own. Draco looked at her in disgust and pulled his hand roughly from hers.

"Don't touch me." He whispered viciously. Pansy smiled sweetly and kissed Draco's cheek. "I said don't touch me, Parkinson!" Professor James looked over at the Slytherins; they all instantly shut their mouths.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked, walking over to Draco's table.

"Well, sir. Goyle here intentionally ran into Miss Marshall, and Miss Parkinson won't stop touching me when I've asked her numerous times to please stop." Draco replied, much to the shock of everyone in the dungeon, especially the Slytherins.


	33. Detention And Blaise's Gift

"Well then, Mr. Goyle and Miss Parkinson, detention for the next three days, not including tonight." Goyle and Pansy glared up at Professor James, and then at Draco, who shrugged nonchalantly. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and the few Ravenclaws in the dungeon started laughing uproariously. "Hey, settle down. Or you'll all get detention!" Evan James said causing every student in that dungeon to shut up. Blaise lightly tapped Draco on the shoulder.

"Hey, mate. Check it." Blaise whispered pointing at Elian. Draco raised his eyebrows inquisitively. "She's thinking about you, mate! Can't you tell?" Draco shook his head. "Why not?"

"Dammit, Blaise. What the hell is up with you, huh? I thought you were going to give her a go." Draco replied glaring at Blaise. "Oh, she gave me something for you." Blaise's eyes lit up, Draco smirked. "You'll get it after class… maybe."

"Miss Marshall? Would you please come up here and help me with this potion?" Professor James called to Elian, who looked up in surprise and nodded. She then walked up to the front of the class. "Thanks." Elian nodded again. "Class, add your powdered asphodel and crushed wraith worms." He instructed, Hermione and Ginny quickly add the ingredients to their cauldrons and to Elian's as well.

"It should now turn a very lovely, very transparent silver color." The class groaned as they all looked into their own cauldrons. At the end of the lesson, Draco's, Hermione's, Ginny's and Elian's were the only four potions that managed a passing grade.

Outside the dungeon, Blaise was pestering Draco about Elian's gift for him. "Come on, be a mate, mate! Give it to me!" He insisted Draco shook his head. "Malfoy, give it to me dammit!" Everyone looked in their direction. "Mind your own business, you maggots!" Blaise yelled at them.

"Sorry, I've decided to keep it for myself, Zabini. I rather like it." Draco smirked at the look on Blaise's face. "Fine, you want it… here it is!" Draco quickly kissed Blaise's lips, Blaise looked at him in shock, and then a look of slight comprehension crossed his face.

"That was it? Really?" Draco nodded roughly wiping his mouth. "Sweet. Say, did you happen to see where she went?" Blaise looked over the crowd for Elian. "Damn, she must have already left." Elian peeked around the corner, covering her mouth and giggling softly.


	34. Lover's Spat And All Hallows Eve

"Oh, hey guys!" She called to them as she walked around the corner. "How's it going?" Blaise's eyes lit up excitedly as he watched Elian walk slowly over to them. "Blaise? Are you having a heart attack?" She asked upon seeing the look on his face. Draco started laughing.

"No, I think he's just having a boner." he said, glancing sideways at Blaise, whose face flushed lightly. "So, I was right?" Blaise smirked and shook his head.

"You're not always right, Malfoy." Blaise replied Elian nodded in agreement. "See, she even agrees with me! You're out numbered, mate!" Elian giggled softly.

"You know, I saw what just happened…" Blaise and Draco look at her shocked. "Oh, yes…I saw. Frankly, I was quite disturbed… I never would have guessed the two of you were gay." An intense anger instantly filled Draco's cold, and usually emotionless eyes.

"You set me up!" Draco yelled accusingly. Elian shook her head; Blaise looked at them both confusedly. "Yes you did! Don't lie!" Elian smiled slightly and started laughing.

"Okay, okay! You caught me! I set you two up! Big deal! I just kissed you and said to give it to Blaise, I never thought you would actually do it!" she admitted, a very amused and excited light in her eyes.

"Okay, did I miss something here?" Blaise asked, glaring at Draco. "Well?" Elian smiled and shook her head slightly.

"No, not really, Blaise." Draco answered. "Just a lover's spat." Elian scoffed loudly. "Is there something wrong, love?" Elian nods. "Care to elucidate?"

"One: We are not lovers. Two: We are not having a _lover's_ spat. Three: You are the most arrogant, egotistical, conceited, pretentious and pig-headed jerk I have ever met!" A pained expression crossed Draco's face. "God, now what?" She asked, Blaise continued to look extremely confused.

"I don't understand any of this…" he said softly as he started backing away. "I'm so confused right now…" Elian looked at him and then back at Draco.

"How could you say such a thing to me, love? I thought what we had... I thought it was special…" Draco pouted, tears slowly forming in his steel eyes.

"Right…I have to go! I'll see you two guys later!" With that Elian ran towards the stairs and back up to the entrance hall, leaving Blaise, who still looked confused and Draco who looked deeply hurt staring after her.

"I'm gonna kill her…" Draco seethed as he started towards the stairs, Blaise following him closely. "I don't care if Sirius does kill me…she's going to pay for this."

The rest of the day, and month for that matter, went by extremely fast. Before the faculty and students knew it, it was All Hallows Eve. "Wow. This sure came quick." Hermione said as she and Elian walked into the Great Hall.

"I know. It seems like term just started yesterday." Hermione nodded in agreement. "Wonder what Harry's up to? I haven't seen him for the past week!" Just as she said this, Harry and Ron walked up to them.

"Hey." Harry said shortly, Elian glared at him strongly. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Elian shrugged. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Where have you been this past week? I was really worried about you, Harry." Elian replied, looking down at her feet. "I don't like worrying… it's not fun. Besides, when I think about how Mum and Dad worried about us, it makes it even worse." Ron cleared his throat loudly as Harry started to reply.

"Ix-nay, mate…" He said, glancing nervously at Elian and Hermione. "I think we should be going, you know? Gotta get down to Hagrid's." Both Hermione's and Elian's eyes lit up at the mention of Hagrid.

"You're going to see Hagrid? Can we come? Please…Mione and I haven't seen to see him since we first started term." Elian asked, Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Come on! I'm sure Hagrid will be happy to see us!" Hermione chimed, Harry looked at Ron nervously.

"Maybe later. We have something very important to discuss with Hagrid right now. So, we'll see you later." With that Harry and Ron ran out of the Great Hall, leaving a very disappointed pair behind them.

"Stupid buggers!" Elian said crossly as she sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Seamus, who looked at her in surprise. "What's up, Seamus?" Elian asked.

"Nothing much. This past month flew by rather quickly though, didn't it?" Hermione and Elian nodded. "Dean and I were just talking about it."

"So were Mione and I. It's nice but at the same time it feels like you've missed something." Seamus nodded in agreement. "I mean, look at Harry and Ron, their behavior this past month has been rather peculiar." Hermione smirked and nodded.


	35. Plans Of Humiliation

"I know. Malfoy and Blaise have been acting strange too." Hermione commented as she looked over at the Slytherin table.

"Who cares about them?" Seamus asked as he raised his goblet of pumpkin juice to his lips. "I mean, Malfoy's a prat and Blaise is a womanizer and a pervert." Elian nodded in agreement.

"Myself, I'm actually shocked that Draco hasn't said a word to me since that day after Potions." Seamus looked at her confusedly. "What is it, Seamus?"

"Malfoy talked to you? I mean, actually talked to you?" Elian nodded. "He never talks to anyone… not even his cronies! What makes you so special?" Seamus asked, looking over his shoulder at the Slytherin table.

"Seamus, what the hell are you talking about?" Hermione asked, looking at the boy, a very concerned look in her eyes. Seamus shook his head and cleared his throat. "Are you okay? You look kinda pale…." Elian nodded in agreement.

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Elian asked Seamus shook his head.

"No, I just need to get down to Hagrid's." With that, Seamus quickly jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall, leaving Elian and Hermione staring after him, both looking confused.

Down at Hagrid's, Harry and Ron were patiently waiting outside the front door. "Oi, Hagrid!" Ron yelled as he started to pound in the door. Harry could hear Fang moving around inside, followed by a very loud crash.

"Dammit!" Ron smiled slightly while Harry started laughing softly. "What do ya want?" Hagrid asked as he roughly opened the front door. "Oh, Harry, Ron! Why didn't you say it was you?"

"What exactly were you doing in there, Hagrid?" Harry asked, trying to peek inside the hut. Hagrid cleared his throat nervously. "We can talk about that later. Did you forget we were coming?"

"Course not! But, where's Seamus?" Ron shrugged. "Ah, well. Come on in." Harry and Ron enter the hut, only to be tackled by Hagrid's hound Fang. "Get off 'em!" Hagrid yelled as someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Ron said as he escaped Fang. "Seamus! We were getting worried, mate!" Seamus smiled slightly and walked through the door. "You remember Fang?" Ron chuckled as Fang leapt off Harry and onto Seamus.

"Yeah, how could I forget? Get off, Fang!" Harry and Hagrid clear their throats.

"Can we get down to business?" Harry asked as Hagrid pulled Fang off of Seamus. Ron nods and sits down at the table, followed by Seamus. "Okay, we're here to discuss the matter of my sister and her twisted relationship with Malfoy. We have to find someway to put an end to it. It's not good for her to be involved with him… and it's not safe for him to be around her, seeing that he's a Death Eater." Harry said Ron and Seamus nod in agreement, while Hagrid bangs the table.

"Hear hear! But, how do you know for sure that git is a Death Eater?" Seamus asked. Ron looks at Harry.

"Yeah, how do you know that?" Harry scoffed. "You think it's that obvious he's following in Lucius' footsteps, do you?" Harry and Hagrid nod.

"Of course he is! He's evil, twisted and did I mention EVIL! If Elian keeps hanging around with him, she'll end up killed or worse… a Death Eater herself." Harry continued, stroking Fang's head.

"I'll put on some tea… we might be here a while." Hagrid said as he stood up and walked over to his small stove. "Continue, Harry." Ron and Seamus nod.

"Alright... How do you propose we handle this delicate situation? Any suggestions?" Seamus nods. "Go ahead."

"Well, I say we beat the crap outta Malfoy and tell him that if he ever comes near her again we'll kill him." Ron started laughing. "What?" Ron shook his head and clapped Seamus on the shoulder.

"Nothing! That's a great idea! Come on, Harry… let's do that one!" Ron said excitedly. Harry shook his head. "Aw, why not?" Harry smiled slightly.

"Because, she would know it was us…she's smarter than you think." He replied Hagrid cleared his throat. "What's up?" Hagrid turned to the three boys, a wide smile on his face.

"I have an idea… I still have a couple of Hippogriffs…" Smiles appeared on the boy's lips. "We can make it look like an accident." Seamus, Ron and Harry all nodded in agreement. "We'll do it tomorrow, after all… what better day to scare someone then All Hallows Eve?" The four of them started laughing uproariously.


	36. Floating Cross And The Black Daughter

Back up at the castle, Elian and Hermione were making their way back up to the Gryffindor Common room. "You know, Mione…I've been thinking..." Hermione looked over at Elian.

"What about?" she asked, Elian smiled serenely. "Come on…" Hermione stamps down her foot.

"Calm down. I was thinking about Harry and Ron. They're up to something, and Seamus is in on it…" Elian said a look of shock crossed Hermione's face. "Don't give me that look! I know they're planning something! I can't be sure what it is… but I have a feeling it has something to do with Draco…and Hagrid, I think he's a part of all this as well." Hermione shook her head.

"Hagrid wouldn't help in anything like that." she replied, Elian raised her eyebrows skeptically. "He wouldn't! I've every confidence in the world of that fact!" Elian shrugged and walked up to the Fat Lady.

"Leonus!" Elian shouted up at her. The Fat Lady looked taken aback.

"Of course, dear." she said as Elian ran through the portrait hole, Hermione following close behind.

"Elian! What is up with you lately?" Hermione asked as the entered the girl's dorm. Elian just shrugged her shoulders and quickly walked over to her wardrobe.

"Nothing's up with me! I'm just fine! But, it does kinda bug me that you don't believe me!" Elian yelled from inside her wardrobe. Hermione closed her eyes. "You know, I know when guys are planning something…my ex-boyfriend and his buddies did it all the time, I was even included a couple of times… so I know how they work." Hermione smiled when Elian pulled out a beautiful, silver Invisibility Cloak.

"Oh, so you have one too?" Elian nodded. "Ron and I have out grown Harry's." Elian smiled. "What?"

"I had this one custom made… it actually grows. It's pretty awesome." She said Hermione nodded.

"You really are Sirius' daughter… you think just like him." Elian blushed lightly. "The Marauders would be proud." Hermione continued. "Let's go to Hogsmeade."

"But, there's not trip planned…" Hermione had a very mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh… you're terrible!" Elian said as she started laughing. Hermione just shrugged and started laughing as well.

Ginny walked into the dorm. "What's so funny?" she asked, Elian looked over at her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Nothing, Gin. Hey, you wanna go to Hogsmeade?" Elian asked Ginny nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, get under this, then." Elian threw the Invisibility Cloak over herself and Hermione.

"Whoa! Where'd you get that?" Ginny asked impressed as she walked over to where the two girls had disappeared.

"Just get under here!" Hermione yelled, dragging Ginny under the cloak and causing her to yelp slightly. "Let's go!" With that the three invisible teens started out of Gryffindor tower and began to make their way down to Hogsmeade.

As Harry, Ron and Seamus made walked back up to the castle, they continued talking about their plan. "You know, Hagrid's idea isn't half bad." Seamus said Harry and Ron nod in agreement. "And I think we have a real chance to pull it off."

"Yeah… but _if_ we don't, McGonagall will have our points and our asses." Harry said, Ron's eyes widened and he started stuttering. "What is it, Ron?" Seamus followed Ron's gaze, his eyes widened too.

"Harry, mate... look at that…" Harry then followed Ron and Seamus' gaze…a large silver cross was floating by itself. "What the hell is moving it?" Ron shrugged and started walking towards the lake shore.

"Ron!" Harry yelled as he and Seamus run after him. As Ron grew closer to the lake, the cross started spinning violently. "What the fuck is going on, Seamus?" Seamus shrugged and quickly grabbed Ron's shoulder, which seemed to snap him out of his trance.

"Huh? What the bloody hell is that thing?" he asked pointing at the cross. "What's it doing?" All three boys start backing away as the cross started moving quickly towards them. "Bloody hell!"

Laughter erupted from the lake shore, and then Elian, Hermione and Ginny suddenly appear. "Damn, that was hilarious!" Ginny said breathlessly, Hermione and Elian nod in agreement, both of them unable to speak.

"What the hell were you three thinking?" Seamus yelled at them as he clutched his heart, this only caused them to laugh harder.

"We couldn't help it! We saw you guys walking back to the castle… and- and-…" Elian started laughing again. Harry scowled down at his sister. "Oh, c'mon Harry! You can't tell me you wouldn't have done the same if the opportunity had risen!" Harry nodded.

"You are truly the daughter of Sirius Black…" Harry said shaking his head and chuckling slightly. "And the only daughter of the infamous Marauders…"

"Yeah! That's me, Elian Virginia Black, daughter of the infamous Sirius Apollo Black!" Elian shouted up to the sky. "Remember me, world! I'm gonna be something some day!" Hermione and Ginny started cheering and applauding loudly, soon joined by Ron and Seamus, while Harry looked at them disapprovingly. "Stop acting like McGonagall, bro!" Harry then immaturely stuck out his tongue.


	37. Attacks And Noble Actions

Ron and Seamus started laughing uproariously. "He looked just like McGonagall!" Ron said as he grabbed his side, Seamus nodded in agreement. "How scary is that?" Elian laughed softly as Harry stormed off.

"Harry!" Elian called after her brother, laughter still in her voice. "Don't be sore! It was just a joke!" Harry's middle finger unexpectedly shot up. "Harry James Potter! You are so going to pay for that!" She then ran after her brother and tackled him.

"Get the fuck off of me, Elian!" Harry yelled up at her, she then punched him hard across the mouth. "What the fuck did you do that for?" The four other teens ran over to them.

"There was no need for your rude response! It was totally uncalled for, Harry!" Hermione and Ginny nodded quickly in agreement. "Do you ever think before you act?"

"Do you?" he responded causing Elian to slide off of him. "Well?" Ron looked at Seamus in confusion, who by the way looked just as confused as Ron.

"Eli?" Ginny whispered softly as she knelt down next to her friend. "Are you okay?" she asked, Elian nodded slowly.

"You're right, Harry. Most of the time I don't think before I act…but, that's just how I am, you know. Apparently it's in my blood." Harry chuckled when Elian said this. "On both sides." She continued.

"Mates, I think we should get back up to the castle…. Like now!" They looked at Seamus concerned. "This is no time to look concerned! Well, it is..." Harry stood up, pulling Elian with him.

"Alright, Seamus. What's going on?" Ron asked, looking around. Seamus quickly pointed up at the castle. All five teens' eyes were wide as they took in the sight of Death Eaters swarming the castle. "It's that damn Malfoy's doing! He's let them in!"

"No… there's no way…" Elian whispered disbelievingly as she slowly and unconsciously started running towards the castle. 'This can't be happening! There's no way Draco would let this happen _here_ of all places! There's no way he'd let _this_ happen at all!' She could feel her brother and friends right behind her.

Once the five of them walked into the entrance hall, they could hear screams from down in the dungeons. "Harry, what are we going to do?" Ginny asked fearfully as he held her tightly to him. Elian looked back at her brother and Ginny, then at Ron and Hermione, who were also in each others arms, she suddenly felt all alone and tears started forming in her eyes.

"I don't know Gin…I honestly don't know." Harry whispered as he lightly kissed Ginny's lips, catching her by surprise. Ron averted his eyes and glanced over at Elian who stood silently sobbing.

"Why don't you guys head up to the Common Room and see who is up there…" she said softly as she turned to face her brother, who shook his head.

"No, what are you going to do all by yourself?" he asked, Ginny gently slipping from his arms, then walked over to Elian, a look of slight comprehension on her face.

"You're going to look for him aren't you?" Ginny asked her, her voice barely a whisper. Elian shook her head violently. "Then why do you want us to go?" She smiled at Ginny reassuringly.

"I'm not going to him…and he's not coming to me. I want to do something to help in a war that I've had no idea has been waging since my brother was born… that I should have been a part of…That's why I'm doing this." She replied Harry scoffed loudly as did Ron and Hermione. "Look, I don't expect you to agree with what I want to do…but I want you to understand!" With that Elian quickly hugged her brother and ran off towards the dungeons.

"Elian, come back here right now!" Harry yelled as he started after her, Ginny quickly grabbed his arm. "Ginny! Let go of me! I have to stop her!" Ginny closed her eyes slowly and smiled serenely.

"She knows what she's doing, Harry…after all she is Sirius' daughter." She said calmly, Harry sighed angrily. "Harry, if you don't let her do what she thinks is best right now, in this moment, she's going to believe you don't think she's capable of handling Voldemort or the Death Eaters." Hermione nodded in agreement, while Harry and Ron scoffed.

"Sisters… see, I told you Hermione, more trouble then they're worth." Ron said smiling slightly. "Let's get up to the Common Room. Elian's right, we do have to see who's up there, plus we kinda need reinforcements you know…" Harry nodded reluctantly in agreement, and then followed Ginny, Hermione and Ron up to Gryffindor Tower.


	38. Lucius and Changed Opinions

In the corridor leading to the dungeons, Elian was silent cursing herself. 'What exactly were you thinking, huh? Thought standing up to the Death Eaters would make Draco talk to you again? You're wrong… no way you could be anymore wrong…' her conscience screamed at her.

The screams grew louder as she grew closer to the dungeons. Elian's heart felt like it was going to explode when she saw a brief flash of platinum blonde. "Now I wish Harry had come with me…"she whispered softly. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned to see…Harry, of course. "What are you doing here?" Harry just smiled slightly.

"I know… you told me to leave this to you." he started, but was interrupted by angry and fearful shouting.

"Draco, do not disobey me!" Lucius Malfoy screamed in his son's face, covering it with his saliva. "Do not throw away everything you are being handed! You will not be permitted to live if you directly disobey the Dark Lord! Now, extend your arm!"

Harry and Elian slowly slipped around the corner, just in time to see Lucius punch Draco in the mouth. "I will never be like you, Father! I will never accept the Mark!" Draco replied as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "I won't pledge my loyalties to the likes of Voldemort either!" Elian felt her brother tightly grip her shoulder.

"Do you think he really means it, Harry?" she asked as he glanced down at her. Harry scowled slightly and nodded his head. "Seriously?" He nodded again.

"Yes, he means it…but for how long?" Harry replied glancing behind him. "Where the fuck is the Order? And where are Ron, Hermione and Ginny for that matter?" Elian looked at Harry in shock.

"You mean you left them alone?" She asked a little too loudly. Lucius and the other Death Eaters turned their attention to towards Elian and Harry. "Shit." Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Well, well… Potter. What brings you here? Thought you'd try another suicide attempt? And what's this? You've brought us a little gift! How thoughtful!" Lucius exclaimed as he smiled cruelly at the pair. "Crabbe! Goyle! Take the girl!" Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle instantly appeared beside Elian and started dragging her towards Lucius and Draco.

"Let her go, Father…" Draco said as he glared intensely up at Lucius, who started laughing uproariously. "I said…. Let her go!" he yelled, Harry looked at him slightly shocked. Lucius stopped laughing and nodded at Crabbe and Goyle, who quickly released Elian.

"Very well, Draco. She's yours to do with what you please…Not that you really deserve her." Fear flickered across Elian's face and filled her eyes. "So, why don't you share her with Blaise? I'm sure he would appreciate her." Lucius added cruelly. Draco looked at his father in disgust.

"How could I have ever wanted to be like you? You're pathetic!" Lucius moved closer to Draco in a threatening manner. "What are you going to do now? Kill me?" Draco asked glaring at Lucius, who just smiled and shook his head, then, glanced over at Harry, who was now hugging Elian tightly. The color drained from Draco's face. "No…"he whispered.

"You know, Lucius? You are more of a coward then I first thought." Harry said, as he gently started to wipe the tears from Elian's eyes. Lucius turned to him, a furious expression on his face. "Hey, Malfoy! Take her back to Gryffindor Tower for me, would you?" Draco looked at Harry in surprise as did Elian.

"Oh, no, Potter. No one's going anywhere…we're all going to sit down for a nice chat!" Lucius yelled as he wildly waved his wand around. "What is that noise? Zabini!" He yelled to Blaise's father.

"Yes, Lucius?" Zabini replied. Lucius signaled him to go investigate. He quickly ran up the corridor past Harry and Elian, and then disappeared from sight. Zabini yelled loudly and appeared behind Elian and Harry. "It's the Order, Lucius… their here!"

"About damn time that they got here!" Harry said, signaling Draco over to them. "I am going to trust my sister to you, Draco. Take care of her and I might consider changing my opinion of you." Elian smiled slightly and kissed her brother's cheek.

"Wait…did you just called me 'Draco'? What happened to calling me 'Malfoy'?" he asked, eyeing Harry, a slight smirk on his lips. Harry sighed wearily and nodded.

"Would you just get my sister out of here?" Harry replied, shoving Elian into Draco's arms, causing both of them to blush lightly. "Get the fuck outta here! Dammit, how many times to I have to tell you?" Draco nodded and quickly pulled Elian after him. "You better be right about him, Elian." he whispered as he turned back to Lucius.


	39. The Order And Snape's Return

"Well, how clever, Potter. Sending your precious baby sister with my son, a Death Eater… your intelligence astounds me, really!" Lucius said malicious laughter in his voice. The sounds of crashing armor and shouted spells filled the dungeon corridor. "Ah, the Order of The Phoenix…how tragic that they shall all meet their end here." Harry scoffed as Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and shockingly, Severus Snape appeared behind him.

"Potter, what are you doing down here?" Snape asked, sneering slightly down at Harry.

"YOU! How dare you show your face here? How dare you set foot in this castle after what you've done?" Harry yelled at him, his face turning bright red, due of course to his anger.

"Harry, leave him. Just go back up to the Great Hall." McGonagall said Harry shook his head fiercely. "NOW, POTTER!" Harry looked at his headmistress in shock then nodded.

"Fine, but we're not through…" Harry whisper to Snape as he slowly walked past him to the staircase. "Hagrid, do not take your eyes off him…" Hagrid nodded and with that Harry quickly ran up the staircase to the entrance hall.

"Harry!" Harry looked over at the Gryffindor staircase to see Ginny running towards him. "Oh, Harry! I was so worried about you!" She then threw her arms around his neck and quietly started sobbing.

"Gin, it's okay. The Order's here." Ginny looked up at him at the mention of the Order. "What?" Ginny shook her head.

"It's nothing. Just, why isn't Elian with you?" Ginny looked around the entrance hall and down the staircase. "Harry, what happened?" she asked fearfully and scowled when Harry started laughing.

"Nothing! Didn't they come up to the Common Room?" he asked, still laughing softly. Ginny shook her head angrily. "Okay, if I was Draco…where would I take my sister?" Ginny looked at Harry confused.

"What's Malfoy got to do with-?" She was interrupted by someone colliding with her. "Hey! Watch where the hell you're going!" Harry started laughing and was soon joined by soft giggles.

"Gee, Gin. Are you okay?" Elian asked as she pulled Ginny to her feet. "Where are Ron and Hermione? Weren't they supposed to be with you?" Ginny nodded and pointed up the staircase. "Oh, so they're alone in the Common Room? That sounds like a good thing!" Harry nodded in agreement.

"Where's Draco?" he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. Elian blushed and motioned towards the Great Hall. "Oh, so he didn't leave you?" Elian shook her head.

"He's probably wondering where I am… you guys go get Ron and Mione and meet us there, okay?" Elian replied Ginny and Harry nodded. "Oh, by the way, have you seen Dad? I saw him coming up from Hogsmeade…" Harry shook his head.

"If we find him, we'll bring him with us." Harry said, and then dragged Ginny towards the staircase. "We'll be right back!" They called back to her; she just waved and nodded then turned around and entered the Great Hall.

Back down in the dungeons, Lucius was fighting Snape. "You traitor! You will pay for your trespasses against the Dark Lord…you will pay with your life!" Lucius yelled insanely, causing Snape to laugh loudly.

"I knew you were going to say that, Lucius! You are so predictable!" he replied as Lucius shoved his wand into Snape's face. "Do not be a fool…I could kill you before you even muttered Avada Kedavra." Hagrid yelled loudly as several Death Eaters attack him at once. "_Crucio_!" Snape yelled causing the Death Eaters to fall to the floor, writhing in agony.

"Thanks." Hagrid muttered softly, Snape nodded and turned his attention back to the fuming Lucius. "So, who else wants a piece of me?" And again the same Death Eaters jumped at Hagrid. "Idiots…" he chuckled as he moved out of their path, which caused them to smash head first into the stone corridor wall.

"Morgan!" Lucius yelled Blaise's father looked over at him. "Get everyone out of here now! Go back to the Dark Lord!" Morgan nodded and called to his fellow Death Eaters. Within fifteen minutes, Lucius, Snape, Hagrid and McGonagall were the only ones left in the cold, damp dungeon corridor.

"So, Lucius… ready to give up?" Snape asked, narrowing his eyes and a smirk appearing on his lips. Lucius shook his head stubbornly. "Very well…"Snape then raised his wand and aimed at Lucius' heart. "Avada Keda-!"A loud crack filled the air and Lucius disappeared.

"Damn!" McGonagall swore as she looked at her right arm. "Damn that Morgan Zabini! He almost took my arm off!" Hagrid looked over at her in concern.


	40. Great Hall And The Room Of Requirements

"Are you alright, Minerva?" Hagrid asked. McGonagall nodded, causing Hagrid to sigh heavily. "Thank goodness! What about you, Snape?" Hagrid glanced sideways at Severus, who shrugged.

"I'm alright. We should go check in on the students…" He replied McGonagall nodded in agreement. "Especially Potter, seeing as he and his friends seem to have many psychotic death wishes." Hagrid and McGonagall nod in agreement.

Back up in the Great Hall, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione cautiously walked in, all four of them scanning the room. "Harry, where are Elian and Malfoy?" Ginny asked, fear creeping into her voice. Harry smiled reassuringly and shrugged slightly.

"Dunno. Sure that they're here somewhere." He replied as Elian and Draco walked up behind them. Elian lightly tapped her brother's shoulder, causing him to jump at least three feet in the air.

"Seems as if he really doesn't need a broom to fly…" Draco drawled, smirking at Harry, who noticed that Draco's arm was around Elian's waist. "What took you four so long?" he asked, eyeing Hermione and Ron's ruffled clothes and hair.

"Um, just taking care of a few things." Hermione said Draco and Elian nodded skeptically. "That's all! Ron and I were…" Ron cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Oh, we know exactly what you and Ron were up to, Mione." Elian replied smoothly, smirking at her friends red faces. "I mean it's so obvious!" Draco and Harry nod in agreement, while Ginny remained silent, except for the occasional soft chuckle.

"Yes, you were studying!" Draco exclaimed, causing the other teens to laugh loudly. "Well, I never said what you were studying… it could have been anything…" Ron cleared his throat. "Yes, Ronald?"

"What were you and Elian up to?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows. Elian and Draco blushed lightly and cleared their throats. "Well?" Draco winked at Harry and Ginny, causing them to raise their eyebrows in interest.

"We were studying as well…we found a way out of the castle as a result!" Draco replied, much to the relief of Harry, who had been slightly dreading Draco's answer.

"Oh, yeah? Is that all?" Ron asked raising his eyebrows, Draco nodded. "Somehow I find that very hard to believe, Malfoy." Elian glared at Ron angrily.

"Gee, Ron, what crawled up your ass and died?" She asked, causing the rest of the small group to start laughing uproariously, all except Ron. "Come now, can't you take a joke?" Ron remained silent and Elian shrugged. "Ah, well, at least I tried!"

Hermione looked at Ron, her eyes filled with concern. "Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked, Ron nodded slightly and closed his eyes. "Are you sure?" Ron nodded again, this time sighing heavily.

"Okay, my brother is beyond weird right now." Ginny said Harry and Draco nodded in agreement. "Ronald Billius Weasley! Wake up right now!" Ron's head snapped up and he looked at Ginny in confusion.

"Alright there, mate?" Harry asked, looking just as confused as Ron. "What was that all about?" The teens shrugged simultaneously. "Well, we should move from here. It's only a matter of time before a few of the Death Eaters break off from the group and roam the castle…" Ginny and Hermione nod in agreement.

"Well, just where do you suggest we go, Harry?" Elian asked as she glanced around. "The Room of Requirements?" Harry nodded. "They could still find us there! All they'd have to do was think about wanting to find us and kill us! I think it would be best if we stayed here." Harry scoffed in disagreement.

"You're crazy! If we get to the Room of Requirements, we would be safer than we could ever think about being if we stayed here in the Great Hall!" Harry yelled. Ginny and Hermione looked at him disapprovingly. "All I'm saying is… that we would have a better chance of survival!"

"_If_ we can get there…" Draco commented Ron and Elian nod in agreement. "I think we should get somewhere safer, but there is no way we can get to the Room of Requirements!" Draco yelled Elian smiled slightly and closed her eyes


	41. Arrivel At The Room Of Requirements

"Well, I don't care. Someone just make a decision!" Ron said as he looked between Harry and Draco. "Oh, and Malfoy… just what the hell are you doing here with us?" he added, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Just surviving like you, Weasley." Draco replied, much to the displeasure of Hermione. "What is it now, Granger?" Hermione snorted irately.

"I think Ron's onto something…why aren't you helping you dear old dad down in the dungeons?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing as well. Draco just shrugged nonchalantly and pulled Elian closer to his side, which caught Harry's attention.

"Okay, could you please stop pawing my sister, Draco? I would really appreciate it if you would…" Harry said, his voice slightly higher than normal. Draco raised his eyebrow and removed his arm from Elian's waist.

"Harry, make a move. We can't just stand here." Ginny said, laying her hand gently on Harry's shoulder, he nodded in agreement. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I say we head to Gryffindor Tower…" Elian interjected, the four other Gryffindors look at her in shock. "What? What's wrong with that idea?" she asked, Draco cleared his throat.

"It might have something to do with that fact that I, myself, am not a Gryffindor, but a Slytherin… so that would make me the enemy, am I correct?" Draco supplied, Ron and Hermione nodded quickly in agreement.

"Yes! There is no way we can allow a Slytherin into the tower, Elian! Especially if that Slytherin is Draco Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, waving her arms in the air for emphasis, Elian giggled glancing over at Harry, who was shaking with silent laughter.

"Hermione, I think we can trust Draco." Harry said, his voice shaking with laughter as well. Ron raised his eyebrows, while Hermione rushed over to Harry and placed her hand on his forehead. "Hermione! What are you doing!"

"Seeing if you have a fever! Because you must be deathly ill to suggest we can trust Malfoy!" She yelled as the door of the Great Hall slowly started to open. "Great! Now we're all going to die!" Draco shook his head and once again wrapped his arms around Elian's waist, pulling her close.

"Yes, and if we do… we can blame it on you, Granger." Hermione glared hatefully at Draco, causing him to shift his weight nervously. The doors finally opened to reveal the headmistress, Hagrid, Snape and Sirius. Relieved expressions flickered across the six teen's faces.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Snape and Hagrid asked, both shocked and confused. Draco smirked slightly and shrugged.

"Are the six of you alright?" McGonagall asked looking at the teens, concern in her eyes. Harry nodded and the four adults sighed in relief.

"Dad!" Elian exclaimed as she ran from Draco's arms into those of her father. "Are you okay?" she asked, Sirius nodded, a slight smirk appearing on his lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? Did Lucius do anything…?" Sirius replied, running his eyes over his daughter, who smiled brightly and shook her head. "Are you sure?" he asked, Elian nodded.

"Yeah. Draco and Harry took care of me." Draco smirked and walked up behind Elian, gently slipping his arms around her shoulders. "Draco, not now…" she hissed, glancing nervously at her brother, who was now standing next to Sirius.

"Okay, I suggest that we get the kids to the dorms…" Hagrid said, McGonagall and Snape nodded in agreement.

"Alright, follow me, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said signaling for him to follow, Draco shook his head and remained rooted to his spot behind Elian. "I said, follow me, Mr. Malfoy…" Snape's eyes narrowed when Draco shook his head again.

"Mr. Malfoy…you cannot enter the Gryffindor dormitories. It is forbidden." McGonagall said, her voice soft and kind. Draco closed his eyes and sighed.

"Well, I am not leaving Elian. Where she goes I go, that's just how it is. So, deal with it, Headmistress." Draco said, the four adults looked at him in shock, Sirius smirking slightly. "So, where are we going to go, love?" he asked looking down at Elian, who was smiling slightly.

"Like I said, the Room of Requirements…" Harry supplied, Snape glared at Harry, while McGonagall, Hagrid and Sirius nod in agreement.

"Excellent idea, Mr. Potter." The headmistress said, smiling slightly. "Well, there is no time like the present!" With that the ten of them walked out of the Great Hall and began to make the way through the corridors to the Room of Requirements.

Along the way, the group encountered Peeves, who dropped numerous vials of ink, random potions and perfume on their heads.

"Damn you, Peeves!" Draco and Harry yelled simultaneously, Peeves just stuck his tongue out at them and went on his way. "Stupid blighter." Draco and Harry muttered, again simultaneously.

"Okay…" Elian commented, raising her eyebrow at the two of them. "Are you two linked now?" Harry and Draco quickly shook their heads. "Well, stop talking together…it's weird…" Sirius tried to stifle a bark of laughter, and succeeded, but barely.

The headmistress cleared her throat, and signaled to the corridor wall. "We have arrived…" she said, Harry's face lit up slightly as he closed his eyes and started to pace in front of the wall.

'We need a safe place to plan our next move…' Harry thought over and over, until a doorway finally appeared in front of them, the door was slightly ajar. "Huh…" Harry said as he slowly placed his hand on the doorknob. "Wonder why…-?" Harry was interrupted by a loud, unearthly screech and something flew out of the now open door.

_Hi guy! I know I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry! But hopefully by this time next week a new chapter should be up! _

_Oh, and I know I haven't said this... but thx guys! Thx for reviewing and taking the time to read this. It makes me feel loved, so thx!_

_Love,_

_Sarah_


	42. Inside The Room Of Requirements

**A/N: I am SO sorry it took me this long to update! I was at work or somewhere like that and I was hardly ever home! Again I am terribly sorry! I hope you like this long awaited chapter!**

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked as he released the breath that he had been holding. A knowing look crossed Elian's features; she glanced at Sirius before taking a step forward.

"What do you think it was, Ron?" she asked, now standing in front of the door. Ron shrugged and looked at Hermione, who looked just as confused as the rest of the group, excluding of course the four adults.

"Um, I don't know." Ron replied Elian nodded.

"I figured as much." She sighed, shaking her head. "Professor that was a Banshee, correct?" Elian asked McGonagall, who nodded. "You do know what a Banshee is, Ronald?"

Ron flushed and nodded quickly. "Yes." he whispered. Elian smirked and nodded satisfied. "So are we just going to stand in this corridor?" Snape cleared his throat.

"Yes, Severus?" McGonagall asked, addressing the former Potions Master. Snape closed his eyes and turned towards Elian.

"Miss Marshall." He said Elian's smirked disappeared as Snape opened his cold, emotionless black eyes.

"Please call me Miss Black." Snape nodded.

"Miss Black, how could you tell that was a Banshee?" Snape asked. "It flew by and disappeared too quickly to have caught a glimpse of it." Elian smiled and nodded in agreement.

"That is true, sir." Elian started, glaring slightly up at him. "But, I could tell by the pitch of its shriek and it's very faint scent that it was indeed a Banshee." Snape nodded approvingly and looked at Sirius.

"At least you did something right with your life, Black." Snape commented, causing Sirius to glare heatedly at him.

"Thank you. But, pray tell, Snivellus, what have you done with your life? Oh, I almost forgot, your precious Dark Arts!" Sirius replied just as heatedly as his glare. Elian looked at her brother for an explanation, but Harry just shrugged and walked past Elian into the Room of Requirements.

"Gentlemen, this is neither the time nor the place for these petty childhood arguments." McGonagall stated calmly as she too walked through the doorway. Ron cleared his throat and grabbed both his sister's and Hermione's wrists and pulled them after him as he rushed after McGonagall.

"Well, I think I'll go in now, as well." Draco said as he glanced at Elian and motioned for her to follow.

"Yeah." Sirius winked at his daughter before turning back to Snape. "Don't stay out here to long. That Banshee might decide to come back." Snape and Sirius nodded simultaneously.

"Of course, dear." Sirius called after her. "Just let daddy take care of something first." he continued only loud enough for Snape to hear him.

"Did Potter know you shagged his wife during their separation?" Snape whispered venomously. Sirius closed his eyes sadly and shook his head. "Oh, so he didn't know you betrayed him? That is interesting, very interesting indeed."

"If you know what's good for you, Severus… you'll shut you mouth right now." Sirius growled, his eyes flying open ablaze with anger.

"Dad! Come on, get in here." Elian looked out the doorway and looked at her father with pleading eyes. "Please, Daddy?" Elian called, causing Sirius to groan softly, while Snape smirked widely.

"Coming." Sirius called back. Elian nodded and disappeared into the room again. Snape smiled and followed as Sirius turned and walked into the room. "Close the door, would you, Snape?" Snape nodded and slowly closed the door behind him.

"So, what's the plan?" Draco asked, looking at Harry, who had a semi vacant expression. "Hello, Potter! Wake up, you wanker!" Harry's head snapped up and he glared at Draco.

"Why are you here again?" Harry asked, Draco sighed and looked sideways at Elian.

"Do we really have to go through this whole not trusting me thing again?" Ron nodded. Elian sighed and looked back at Sirius for support.

"Haven't you two learned that Draco actually can be trusted? I thought I made that obvious last night." Sirius said exasperatedly. Harry and Ron shook their heads stubbornly.

"And here you were doing so well…" Elian said, glaring at the two boys. Draco chuckled softly, earning him glares from Harry and Ron. "Oh come off it you, wankers!"

"Watch your mouth, young lady!" Sirius yelled from behind Elian and Draco. Elian looked at him hopelessly.

"Not you too." She sighed and shook her head. "I swear the Potter-Weasley effect is spreading like wildfire." Draco snickered and glanced back at Sirius. Harry raised his eyebrows interestedly.

"Potter-Weasley effect?" He questioned. Elian nodded. "What the bloody hell is that?" Snape looked from Harry to Elian seemingly interested while Hagrid and McGonagall tried to hide their amusement.

"Potter-Weasley effect: signs of Potter-Weasley effect stand as follows. One: Overly suspicious and unwillingness to trust. Two: Pulling others into a shared stupidity. Sorry, Dad. Three: Looking like either Harry James Potter or Ronald Billius Weasley." Ginny, Hermione and Draco started laughing riotously, while the four adults stood, shaking with laughter.

"Oh, dear me!" Hagrid exclaimed. "She sure inherited your wit, Sirius!" Sirius nodded in agreement and glanced over at Elian

"So, what are we going to do? Surely we're not just going to stand here humiliating Potter and Weasley. As amusing as that may be." Snape commented, glaring at the group as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Severus, if you do not wish to be here. By all means you are free to leave." McGonagall replied, returning Snape's glare. Snape sighed heavily and shook his head.

"No, I will remain here. Seeing as most of the present company is incapable of defending themselves." Snape threw a glance towards Sirius, who was now standing next to Elian and Draco, deep in conversation.

"What exactly does that mean, Snape?" Hagrid asked, taking a small, (By half giant standards), step towards Snape.

"Rubeus, really! Not everything I say has a hidden meaning!" Snape yelled in response. McGonagall shook her head and sighed heavily.

"You are argumentative today, Severus." she commented. Severus nodded slightly.

"You would be as well, Minerva. If you were surrounded by all these bloody Gryffindors!" McGonagall looked taken aback. "And not to mention, they all think I am a ruddy murderer!" Draco looked over at his former head of house and started laughing.

"Draco?" Elian asked. Draco held up his head and shook his head.

"Snape, I resent the fact that you have called me a bloody Gryffindor!" Draco called over to him. Snape turned towards Draco, a shocked look on his face. "I am a Slytherin, never forget that." Snape still looked shocked.

"You're not serious? Here I thought you were a Gryffindor!" Elian exclaimed. "Daddy, he tricked me!" she turned to her father and quickly buried her head in his chest. Draco took a step backwards and looked At Elian in confusion.

"Women are mental, Draco. You need to learn that." Sirius whispered to him. Draco nodded, still staring at Elian, who suddenly turned to Draco and leapt at him.

"Sodding hell!" He exclaimed as they tumbled to the floor. Elian smiled own at him mischievously. "Your dad's right; women are mental." Draco shook his head and pushed Elian off of him.

Outside the door another unearthly screech sounded, shocking the group inside. Snape looked back at the door and glared at it. "Told you it might decide to come back." Elian muttered. Sirius nodded and pulled his daughter and Draco to their feet.

"So, what are we gonna do? Just wait here and plot?" Ron asked, looking over at Harry, who was currently kissing Ginny. "God! Now is not the time for that!" Rom whipped out his wand. "Stop that! Break it up!" Ginny and Harry were pushed apart like the opposite sides of magnets.

"Ron!" Ginny cried, causing Hermione and Elian to start laughing. "Guys!" she yelled at them. Harry shook his head and walked over to Ron, who was now standing by a very disgusted looking Draco.

"Honestly, Potter. Couldn't you have found a better time and place for that?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged and glared at Ron. "Well, no matter. Weasley's right." Draco gasped and leaned against the sofa behind him. "My God. I never thought I would ever say that… Weasley's right." Ron glared at Draco and shook his head.

"Harry, what is your brilliant plan this time?" he asked, looking back at Harry.

"Mione!" Ginny yelled as she slapped her friend playfully on her shoulder. The three boys looked at each other in confusion and shrugged.

"Well, as soon as that damned Banshee leaves again… I'm making a run down to the Slytherin Common Room." Draco interjected as the Banshee shrieked loudly. Harry and Ron looked at him shocked.

"Are you daft?" Ron asked him, shaking his head. Harry nodded in agreement. "If you go out there, Elian will follow you and then all hell will break loose." Draco shook his head.

"No, because no one's going to tell her. Besides why do you care what I do?" Draco replied. Ron shrugged. "Anyway, I have to get Blaise. He'd do the same for me." Harry looked impressed.

"And you say you're not a Gryffindor." Draco glared at Harry and started towards the door. "What will I tell her?" Draco shrugged.

"You're Harry Sodding Potter. I'm sure you can figure something out." With that Draco slipped out the door, closed it and began to make his way down to the Slytherin Common Room.

"He's mental." Ron commented. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but he's a Slytherin." Harry said. Ron nodded and walked over to Sirius, leaving Harry to unconsciously worry about said Slytherin.

_So, how was it? You can be brutally honest if you must!_

_So, let me know by clicking that little lavender button down there that says 'go' and leave a review!_

_Love,_

_Sarah_


	43. The Prodigal Slytherins & Quick Escapes?

**A/N: OMG!! Finally, here's a new chapter! I am so, so, so sorry it took me so long to update this! Things around here have been so hectic, especially since my parent's major car wreck last June. Anyway, I hope ya'll like it!**

Down in the Slytherin Common Room, Blaise sat by the fireplace, an open book on his lap. Draco cleared his throat as he walked over to Blaise.

"We're going to the Room Of Requirements, Blaise." he said, taking Blaise's book from him. Blaise looked up at Draco angrily, causing the blonde to sigh.

"Why the bloody sodding hell are we going there?" Blaise asked, standing up and brushing his clothes off. "Well, Dray? What's up?"

"My father, your father and a few others attacked the school today. We, meaning myself, Elian, her brother, the Mudblood, Weasley and Weaselette, the Headmistress, Snape, Sirius and Hagrid." Draco said, laughing softly at the confused expression on his friend's face.

Blaise shook his head slightly. "What are you doing with them? I mean, Snape's alright… but damn, Draco." Blaise whispered, still shaking his head.

"You aren't going soft on me are you?"

Draco snorted unceremoniously, shaking his head. "Never. Draco Malfoy does not go _soft._" He spat out the last word as though it were a piece of filth. "Now, hurry up, Zabini. I haven't got all day to wait on you."

Blaise smirked knowingly at his friend as he stood up. "You're doing this for her, aren't you?" he asked, walking towards the tapestry. "Tell me the truth, Draco. Are you doing this for the girl?" Blaise repeated, turning to face Draco.

Draco looked at Blaise for a moment, unsure of how to answer. "I'd say it's about fifty/fifty. For Elian and for you." he said, finally as he walked over to Blaise.

Blaise snickered softly. "More like ninety/ten if you ask me…" he whispered softly as he followed Draco out of the common room.

"Harry, where's Draco?" Elian asked her brother as she looked around the room. "I swear you take your eyes off a Slytherin for even a split second and they disappear…"

Harry cringed slightly as he heard his sister's voice. "Um, he's not here?" he replied, shrugging.

Ron snorted and chuckled softly. "Got that right, Eli." he muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall.

The Banshee shrieked once again, causing everyone on the room to jolt slightly, then all went quiet. "I think she left…" Hermione whispered as she started towards the door, followed closely by Ginny.

"Wait, just because she's quiet, doesn't mean she's gone." Sirius said as he stepped in front of the door. "We don't need to make this anymore of a confrontation than is necessary."

The other three adults nodded in agreement. "Sirius is right. I'll see if the creature is gone, if so we'll make for my office. If not, we may be stuck here for quite a long while." McGonagall said as she brushed past Sirius and opened the door to the shriek of the Banshee.

"Bleeding hell! Close the door, Minerva!" Snape shouted above the Banshee, his hands covering his ears.

McGonagall quickly snapped the door shut and sighed heavily. "It seems we must make ourselves more comfortable." she said as she walked over to the nearest sofa and sat down.

A grin broke out on Sirius' face as he leaned back against the wall near the doorway. "I told you she wasn't gone." he muttered merrily, his eyes shining slightly.

"Now don't be going and getting a big head, Sirius." Hagrid said, chuckling slightly while shaking his head.

"Me, never! How could you say such a thing, Hagrid?" Sirius asked jokingly in reply as he feigned a pout and crossed his arms.

Harry glanced at his Godfather, then his sister. "He nutters, you know that right?" he asked her softly as he draped his right arm over Ginny's shoulders.

Elian rolled her eyes and nodded slightly. "Yes, I know. And I love him all the more for it." she replied winking at her father and smirking slightly.

"Yay! I feel loved!" Sirius exclaimed blissfully, causing the room to erupt with laughter. "Well, I'm glad I amuse you all so…."

A vicious smirk appeared on Snape's lips. "Of course, your stupidity amuses all who know you, Black." he murmured sadistically, his black eyes gleaming slightly.

"Hey, watch how you talk to my father." Elian said as she stood to her feet and took a few steps towards the former potions master.

Ron's eyebrows shot up as he heard Elian, then glanced at Hermione who was sitting beside him. "Uh-oh." he muttered softly, preparing for the worst.

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "Eli, calm down. That's just how Snape is…." she said trying to calm her friend back down.

"I'm sorry, Hermione… but no one talks to my father that way." Elian replied stubbornly glaring heatedly at Snape, who cringed slightly. "Now, sir, if you would apologize, we can get on with our lives and our plans."

The eight others stared at Elian as though she were from another planet and had never seen anything quite like her before. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" she asked softly, looking down at her feet.

"You just told Snape what to do…" Harry and Ron said simultaneously, their voices filled with awe and slight fear.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. "This should be interesting." she then muttered under her breath before opening her eyes once more.

"Well, I think she's in the right." Ginny said trying to back up her best friend. "I mean, how would you like it if someone talk to your father that way? No matter what their relationship was when they were younger."

Just then the shrill sound of the Banshee shrieking , accompanied by a deafening roar and piercing whinny. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" shouted Ron and the four adults simultaneously as everyone in the room jumped in surprise.

The door slowly opened to reveal an agitated looking Draco Malfoy and a smug looking Blaise Zabini. "Ah, the prodigal Slytherins have returned!" Blaise exclaimed brightly as he entered the room, while Draco closed the door behind him.

"So, that's where you went…" Elian said in a hushed voice as she watched Draco walk towards her. "I was getting a little bit worried about you."

A slight smile crossed Draco's lips as his eyebrows rose and his cocked his head slightly to the side. "Really? And why is that?" he asked her in the same hushed voice when he was standing barely a foot in front of her.

"I knew it!" Blaise shouted, causing everyone to jump slightly once again. "Sorry, but I did know it!" he then muttered, seemingly pleased with himself.

Ron glanced at Harry, then Hermione helplessly. "Why, Merlin? What did I do to deserve three Slytherins?" he whined, burying his head in his hands.

"Just lucky, I guess." Answered the voices of Draco, Blaise and Snape sardonically, which caused Ron whine again.

Hermione smiled slightly as she lightly patted Ron's back. "There, there, you poor thing." she said teasingly, shaking her head as she shook with silent laughter.

"Mister Malfoy, Mister Zabini…" The headmistress started, gaining their attention. "How did you make it unseen?" she then asked raising her eyebrows slightly.

"If you're suggesting that we had something to do with this, I take that as the deepest insult to my character." Draco said as he turned to face McGonagall, his arms crossed over his chest.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Suspicious minds. We made it unseen, because the only ones left in the castle are the students and professors, Professor. You should know that already." he answered sounding slightly affronted.

McGonagall shook her head and sighed heavily. "No, I did not mean to offend either of you. I was merely curious." she said placing a hand on her forehead and sighing heavily once again.

The seven teen laughed softly as they exchanged glances. "Well, is it safe to leave?" asked Ginny softly from her place by Harry, looking at Blaise and Draco.

Draco and Blaise shared another quick glance and sighed slightly. "Yeah, for now. We're not exactly sure how long we scared that Banshee off for." Draco finally said wrapping his arms around Elian's waist.

"Then I say we make a run for it while we can." Ron stated quickly standing to his feet, pulling Hermione up with him. "What do you think, Harry?"

Harry sighed slightly and looked down at his feet. "I don't know. Draco, can we get outta here fast enough to make sure the Banshee doesn't swoop down on us?" he asked glancing up at the blonde Slytherin.

Draco blinked a few times and started at Harry as though he had just sprouted a second head. "You really wanna know what I think?" he asked disbelievingly, raising his eyebrows slightly.

A sharp sigh escaped Elian's lips as she looked from her brother to Draco. "Yes, he does. And listen to him, Harry… he's not who you think he is." she said softly, her eyes slightly pleading with the boys.

"She's right and you both know it." Sirius interjected a knowing expression crossing his features as he looked at the unusual trio.

Both Harry and Draco sighed heavily. "Okay, okay." they said simultaneously.

"Oh, Merlin, here they go again. This is getting disturbing." Ron muttered as he fell back onto the sofa, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"You think it's disturbing, Ron?" Harry asked with a scoff.

"Try being us." Draco murmured as he leaned pressed his forehead to Elian's and looked into her eyes. "We can get outta here if we leave now. We'll just have to split up when we get to the entrance hall." he then said more to Elian than the others.

The four adults glance at each other, slightly confused looks on their faces. What was happening? First, Death Eaters invade the castle, now Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy getting along? Draco Malfoy falling for Harry Potter's sister, who is also Sirius Black's daughter? Was this a bad dream?

"Well, whatever we're going to do. We should do it now." Hermione heralded pulling Ron back up to his feet and walking over to stand by Draco and Elian, then looking at the adults.


	44. Leaving The ROR & Draco's Promise

**Chapter 44: Escaping the ROR & Splitting Up**

Elian sighed heavily and nodded slightly in agreement. "Mione's right. " she whispered softly to Draco, who then lightly kissed her forehead.

Harry looked around the room, the wheels in his mind turning as he tried to figure out the best way to leave the Room of Requirement. "Okay, is everyone ready to leave?" he asked, his eyes scanning the faces of everyone around him.

There was a simultanious "Yes." that sounded from all present. Harry nodded slightly before taking Ginny's hand in his own and starting for the door.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat softly before Harry opened the door. "Mr. Potter, what exactly are you planning once we leave here?" she ased him, concern clear in her eyes as she looked from Harry to the other six teens in the room.

Harry smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry about that, Professor." he said calmly, his hand on the door knob. He then motioned for the rest of the group to fall in behind him. "Keep your wands at the ready and if all goes to hell once we step out this door... Pray Merlin will keep us safe."

Elian shuddered slightly as she listened to her brother and reached for Draco's hand. "That's very reassuing there, Harry." she muttered softly, a heavy and uncertain sigh escaping from her lips.

Draco smiled as he felt Elian take his hand, he had never been so nervous in his life. Not that he had ever really needed to feel nervous before now. 'Will she be alright if I leave her?' he thought to himself uncertainly; knowing there was a decent chance that she would try to follow him, no matter what he could say to desuede her.

Draco glanced behind him, making sure Blaise was close behind him. He saw Sirius and held his gaze for a split second before they both nodded in understanding.

"Hey, mate?" Blaise whispered softly to Draco. "What exactly are we gonna do once we split from these guys?" He asked, his voice wavering a bit. Blaise had never been one to question anything Draco did, hell he was his best friend after all. Only one he'd ever had, but he had an extremely uneasy feeling about this whole situation.

Harry finally opened the door and rushed out into the corridor, pulling Ginny behind him; who in turn pulled Ron who pulled Hermione as they had all been holding hands as well. Wands held high in their free hands, the four of them scanned the corridor quickly before motioning the rest of the group out of the room. "It looks all clear." Harry said softly, the hair standing up on the bac of his neck.

The four adults and three remaining teens filed out into the corridor, all gripping their wands tightly. All except for Hagrid. Mcgonagall sighed softly before saying, "We should all make for my office, I think that will be the safest place for us all right now."

Snape cleared his throat. "Forgive me, Minerva. But I think that I should take Malfoy and Zabini back to the Slytherin Common Room." he suggested softly, glancing at the two from the corner of his eye.

Elian looked at the three Slytherins, then solely at Draco. "That time already?" she asked softly, not bothering to hide the fear in her voice. "Will I even see you again if we part ways now?"

Blaise stepped away from Draco, feeling he should give the two of them some modicome of privacy; for which Draco was grateful for. "Eli, love..." Draco started softly as he gently touched Elian's cheek with his fingertips. He sighed heavily and continued speaking. "I will always be watching over you, no matter what happens. We will see each other again."

With that solomn promise made, Draco softly kissed Elian on the lips and wrapped her in a tight embrace. He slowly released her and baced away, nodding to Blaise and Snape, motioning for them to follow him.


End file.
